


your (not) typical household

by swk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Family Feels, Kid Kim Seungmin, Kid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Kid Seo Changbin, Kid Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, hyunsung family, minchan family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Хёнджин и Джисон разводятся каждый месяц, а Чан и Минхо думают, что их семья самая адекватная (feat детки-конфетки ликси, сынмин, чанбин и чонин)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. тайны, развод, настоящая любовь

— Ой, а родители снова разводятся, — Чонин говорит это таким тоном, каким люди сообщают, что трава зелёная, а клоуны страшные.  
Чан роняет ложку и кривится в удивлении, Минхо думает что хоть так у его мужа видны глаза.  
— Какая причина на этот раз? — спрашивает он, подбирая ложку и забрасывая ее в раковину. — А в последний раз они когда разводились, месяц назад?  
— Они разводились месяц назад?! Я думал, это было два месяца назад, — всхлипывает Чан, вмешиваясь куда его не звали.  
— Нет, полмесяца назад, помните, когда я еще пришел к вам ночевать, потому что папы утверждали, что им нужно поделить квартиру по сантиметрам.  
— Точно-точно.

Минхо спокойно обходит Чана и садится за стол, внимательно следит, чтобы Чонин доел весь рис с мясом и накладывает оладушки.  
Какой спокойный вечер, Сынмин на репетиции в церковном хоре, а Ликси с Чанбином на свидании. О том, что это свидание, они сами не знают, разумеется.  
— Хорошо, что ты тогда к нам пришел Инни, наверное, они там сильно ругаются и ты не мог сидеть дома.  
Прежде чем Чан успевает сесть за стол, Минхо отталкивает стул и кивает на ложку в раковине. Чан идет мыть ложку.  
— Да нет, просто у папы Хёнджина и Сынмина сегодня соревнование по Марио Карт и они мне сказали исчезнуть. Я слишком легко выигрываю.  
Падающая ложка производит такой мерзкий звук, что у Минхо в мозгах где-то что-то перемыкает.  
— Хёнджин играет в приставку с моим сыном? А что дальше? Может они еще в азартные игры играют? Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что нам пора наведаться в гости к семейству Хан-Хван?  
— А я думал, что Сынмин в его церковном хоре… вот засранец, — единственное, что замечает Минхо из всей ситуации.  
— Наш сын не ходит в церковный хор, Минхо. Он ходит в музыкальную школу, музыкальную! — Чан быстро забывает изначальное возмущение и быстро переключается защищать сына.  
— Что музыкальная школа, что церковный хор — одна богадельня. Лучше бы на бокс какой сходил, научился людей бить и за себя стоять, — Минхо мертвым взглядом смотрит на ложку, опять оказавшуюся на полу, и упрямо не смотрит на Чана.  
Жаль, что Чан не всегда улавливает, когда нервы Минхо начинают сдавать.  
— Сынмин замечательный талантливый мальчик. Он должен развивать свой дар, а не бить лица!  
Минхо отворачивается, чтобы закатить глаза, но Чонин все видит и только хитро улыбается.  
— Я слышал, Сынмин сделал так, что одноклассника Феликса наказали на две недели.

Было бы странно считать, что если Чонин разбалтывает секреты собственной семьи каждой пролетающей мухе, этот ребенок не разболтает секреты Минхо. Порой Минхо думает, почему он вообще пускает Чонина в их семейное гнездышко, но потом вспоминает, что Чонин — будущее мирового зла, а мировое зло надо поддерживать любыми способами.  
— Дорогой? — Чан кладет мыльную руку ему на плечо, у Минхо начинает дергаться глаз.  
— Одноклассник называл Ликси девочкой за то, что тот носит розовый зонтик. Я разрешил Минни взять ситуацию в свои руки, чтобы не идти не разбираться в школу.  
— Нельзя приучать наших детей к насилию вербальному и невербальному, — унылым голосом начинает Чан, и Минхо знает, что если вовремя не остановить, их всех ждет тирада о добре и зле на добрые два часа. Это так же прекрасно знает и Чонин.  
— Боюсь, если бы Минхо-хён пошел в школу, не только бы одноклассника Ликси наказали на две недели, но и директора школы, и завуча. И баскетбольного тренера, потому что я знаю, что Минхо-хён не любит тренера, просто так.  
— А это ты откуда знаешь? — Минхо привычно отвешивает Чонину подзатыльник, потому что он не хён для чужих детей, но в семье Хан-Хван о базовом этикете забыли еще когда дети не родились.  
— Мне Сынмин рассказал, что чувствует от тебя угрожающую ауру каждый раз, когда ты в школе и рядом проходит тренер Чхве.

Атмосфера на кухне застывает как комар в смоле хвойного дерева. Часы тикают, за окном поют птички, Чан громко дышит, а Минхо думает о том, как круто было бы быть каким-нибудь двадцатилетним айдолом в Южной Корее, а не сорокалетним корейцем в США, который из корейского в себе несет только любовь к кимчи и базовые знания культуры.  
— Я бы хотел задать так много вопросов, — наконец, начинает Чан и Минхо выдыхает, но не полностью. Даже в сорок один его муж — не самое предсказуемое создание, — но знаете, наверное, я порой понимаю, почему Хёнджин и Джисон хотят развестись.  
Смола хвойного дерева становится твердой как камень на душе у Минхо. Чан уходит в свой кабинет, чтобы сочинить очередной эпос о добре и зле или о взрослении подростка, а Минхо хватает Чонина за ухо и собирается в гости к тем, кто породил на свет создание, которое сладко улыбается и рушит людям семьи.

— Если из-за вашего сына мой муж со мной разведется и я останусь матерью-одиночкой да еще и двух подростков, клянусь, я подожгу ваш дом.

Минхо скидывает на ходу кроссовки и тащит за собой Чонина.  
В гостиной сдвинута вся мебель. В то время как диван плотно придвинут к одной стенке, оба кресла отодвинуты к противоположной стенке. Посреди комнаты лежит ковер, который Чан подарил Хан-Хван семейству на годовщину свадьбы. Ковер расчерчен мелом по следам которого Джисон упорно работает огромными садовыми ножницами.  
—Вы что, разрезаете ковер, который мы вам подарили? — Минхо редко когда шокируется в своей жизни, но в этом доме нельзя быть готовым ни к чему.  
—Не разрезаем, а делим, — деловито возмущается Джисон. Судя по испарине на лбу, резать ковер — не самое легкое занятие, у Минхо пробивается гордость за то, что муж выбрал такой крепкий ковер.  
—И его дарили не вы, а Чан. Ты подарил нам печенье с виагрой, если ты забыл. Из-за тебя помимо трат на празднование годовщины нам пришлось покупать новую кровать, — разумеется, Хёнджин лежит на диване.  
— А где Сынмин? — Минхо переступает через Джисона — не так уж высоко и ногу надо поднимать — и садится в кресло, внимательно подмечая, что еще было разделено и как. Семейная реликвия — ваза какой-то там династии пылится на стороне Джисона, а вот телевизор с приставкой стоят прямо за диваном Хёнджина.  
— Ушел учиться играть на скрипке, чтобы в будущем зарабатывать в переходах, — лениво сообщает Хёнджин не отрывая взгляда от задницы Джисона. Минхо его, в принципе, в этом поддерживает. Любое горе немного отступает перед хорошей задницей.  
— Он играет на пианино, его в переходе не поставить, ты кретин. Но я пришел к вам поговорить совсем о другом. Как вам, счастливо живется, не только свои семьи рушить, но и чужие?  
— А чем это мы вашу семью рушим? Вроде никто из вас не переспал с нами, хотя мы предлагали.  
— Если бы вы предлагали серьезно, я бы может и согласился, — Минхо закатывает глаза и вспоминает тот вечер, где Хёнджин напился с пары рюмок водки и начал рассказывать, как не отказался бы, чтобы Чан «был его дэдди», а Джисон постоянно укладывал руки Минхо себе на задницу. — Я говорю о том, что вы произвели на свет создание по имени Чонин, у которого язык длинный и раздвоенный. Это создание выболтало все, и ладно бы о том, что вы любите смазку с клубничкой, это мы знаем. Нет, ему надо было рассказать о том, как я хожу в школу за спиной Чана.  
— И? — Хёнджин даже блокирует телефон на секунду, чтобы перестать записывать задницу Джисона на камеру. — Ты и за нас в школу ходишь, разве Чан не должен быть благодарен? Мы вот тебе даже за это платим.  
— Ты не понимаешь, тупица Хван, у нас в семье одно главное правило — доверие. И Чани очень трепетно к нему относится, — Минхо кривит душой, потому что, конечно же есть то, чего Чан не знает. Но эти тайны касаются Минхо и Минхо только, никак не их семьи.  
— Да, я помню, как Чан-хён расплакался, когда узнал, что у тебя был пониженный гемоглобин, но ты ему не сказал об этом, а просто начал пить таблетки, — Джисон дошел до середины ковра, но сдался и сел на задницу.  
— А я говорил, что не надо было пить таблетки, ты просто скучал по крови.

Минхо мысленно молится богам, если те существуют. В этой жизни его раздражают только два человека — Сынмин и Хёнджин. И если Сынмина он любит, таковы уж родительские обязанности, то Хёнджина он терпит только ради Джисона — лучшего друга.  
— Но ты не злись, Минхо, я сейчас себя реабилитирую в твоих глазах, — продолжает Хёнджин и делает лицо «серьезный родитель», — Инни, ты знаешь, какое наказание за подслушивание в нашем доме! — Минхо испуганно озирается пока не замечает тень в проеме двери — Резать капусту ты уже научился, так что в этот раз ты будешь учиться чистить картошку. Я приду и проверю. И, если что, картошку прежде чем чистить, надо достать из пакета.  
— Но пап! — Чонин аж забегает в комнату. — Я в прошлый раз порезал палец!  
— В этот раз порежешь два, зато будешь уметь чистить картошку, не то что твой отец, который боится блинчик перевернуть.  
— Эй! Зато я ковер могу разрезать.  
— Не можешь, — щедро добавляет Минхо и с долей удовольствия следит, как Чонин с самым настоящим лицом страдальца волочится на кухню. — Но давайте вернемся к тому, что Чан сказал мне, что понимает, почему вы разводитесь каждый месяц. В смысле понимает? У нас адекватные отношения, мы — не вы!  
— Прости, а что ненормального в наших отношениях? — Джисон кричит громко и порой мерзко, но для этого у Хан-Хван семейства дома специальные шумоизоляционные стены. Хёнджин говорит, что это для свободного выражения эмоций, но Минхо прекрасно знает, что под «выражением эмоций» имеется в виду. 

Когда-то давно, Миссис Мартин из дома напротив вызвала полицию, потому что слышала сначала грохот, а потом постоянное хныканье.  
Объяснить полиции, что хныкал Хёнджин, потому что Джисон не давал ему кончить, оказалось проще, чем объяснить это Миссис Мартин. После этого в доме произошел ремонт.

— Мне глубоко плевать на ваши отношения. Меня волнует, что мой муж думает о разводе!  
— Не думаю, что у Чана хватит на такое клеток мозга? Корабль Чан принял путь на семью и будет его держать пока на его пути не окажется айсберг в виде ста лет и деменции, — на наглом лице Хёнджина настолько нет сочувствия, что Минхо красочно представляет, как заряжает пяткой прямо по этому носу. К сожалению, не только он хорошо знает друзей, они тоже прекрасно считывает, какие мысли он думает. — Джисони, обними, пожалуйста, Минхо. Я боюсь, что он придушит меня, а потом пойдет на кухню за Чонином. А нам еще с тобой надо поделить кладовку с запасами еды.  
— Я придушу тебя первым, — сюсюкает Джисон, но послушно подходит к Минхо и обнимает со спины. Можно было бы соврать, что в сорок лет негоже обниматься с друзьями, но Минхо только закрывает глаза и повторяет себе, что все будет хорошо. — Не переживай, дорогой. Чан был на эмоциях, ты знаешь, какой он у тебя. Пусть он немного остынет, напишет очередную поэму о бунте и примирении. Можешь даже у нас остаться ночевать, если хочешь. А потом утром, когда дети уйдут в школу, ты вернешься домой и укрепишь ваши семейные узы отличным минетом. Хёнджин в этом плане такой спец, ты бы знал. А с тех пор, как он отрастил длинные волосы, укреплять семейные узы, стало еще более захватывающе.

Минхо так быстро вскакивает с кресла, что аж голова кружится. Каждый раз когда он думает, что эта парочка может быть нормальной, вселенная напоминает ему, что без водки и внезапного желания боли с семейством Хан-Хван общаться не стоит.  
— Я иду блевать и искренне надеюсь, что когда я вернусь, я не застану ваше укрепление семейных уз.  
По пути в ванную Минхо сворачивает в сторону винного погреба.

На самом деле Минхо немного им завидует.  
Все эти разводы каждый месяц — это просто Джисон и Хёнджин. Джисон и Хёнджин, которые спустя двадцать два года отношений, сохранили страсть, сохранили ту искру любви, которая горит с каждым днем все сильнее.  
С момента их знакомства, еще в старшей школе, любовь их только набирала обороты. Даже когда они подрались в школьном коридоре и Джисон разбил Хёнджину губы, а Хёнджин засунул Джисона в мусорный бак.  
Минхо уже тогда знал, что «я разбил его губы, чтобы они не были такими красивыми» о простых врагах не говорят.  
Им понадобилось всего полгода и один пирсинг в языке Хёнджина, чтобы наброситься друг на друга на какой-то очередной позёрской вечеринке.  
Минхо стоял в углу и делал вид, что не знает Джисона, когда тот засовывал язык Хёнджину по самые гланды, не забывая сжимать задницу в маленьких ручонках. Вот чего он не ожидал — так это того, что активную позицию в отношениях займет его друг, а не королева всего потока Хёнджин, у которого свиданий на неделе было больше, чем порно-журналов у Джисона под кроватью.

Следующее потрясение Минхо испытал, когда Джисон и Хёнджин поступили в разные колледжи, но каждые выходные исправно приезжали друг к другу, не забывая при этом обмениваться сообщениями постоянно. Писать в то время Джисону было бесполезно, потому что весь лимит тот тратил на Хёнджина.  
Являясь жертвой обстоятельств, Минхо иногда ездил к Хёнджину вместе с Джисоном. Общались они тогда не тесно, но ему было скучно, а всех других людей, кроме Джисона, Минхо не любил.

На третьем году отношений этой сумасшедшей парочки, Минхо встретил Чана — надежду и опору колледжа, а также единственного друга-корейца Хёнджина. Не сказать, что он верил в любовь с первого взгляда. Но с первой секунды Минхо решил, что вырвет волосы тупой девице, которая не отходила от Чана и загораживала вид на обаятельные ямочки.  
На четвертом году отношений Джисона и Хёнджина, Чан предложил Минхо встречаться, понадобился всего лишь год и миллион нервных клеток. И немного седых волос, которые были быстро закрашены к первому официальному свиданию.

Встречаться с Чаном и следить за жизнью Джисона было слишком хлопотно, поэтому на какое-то время друг отошел на второй план. К сожалению, наслаждаться долго идиллией Минхо не удалось.  
Поздно ночью в дверь квартиры, которую Минхо и Чан снимали уже два года, пришел зареванный Джисон. Никогда на его памяти Минхо не видел друга таким разбитым и, вполне естественно, что ему понадобилось ровно две минуты, чтобы собраться бить рожу Хёнджину.  
Чан идею не поддержал, а даже глубоко оскорбился и ушел «поддержать Хёнджина, потому что он мой друг за которого я готов тоже бить кому-нибудь лица, хотя без этого, конечно, лучше бы обойтись».  
Ночь была наполнена тихими слезами Джисона и клубком нервов внутри Минхо.  
Они не разговаривали, а просто обнимались. Утром Джисон уехал к родителям, а Чан вернулся, но в чем была суть скандала, не сказал. Зато сказал другое.  
— Давай заведем ребенка?

Минхо получал сообщения от Джисона каждый день, а Чан каждый день звонил Хёнджину. Насколько он не любил эту лягушку-переростка, но даже Минхо видел, как страдает Хёнджин, и от незнания, как помочь, опускались руки.

А потом однажды позвонил Джисон и пригласил их на свадьбу. Когда Минхо уже успел оскорбиться за Хёнджина и высказать другу, какой тот мудак, Джисон только громко и заливисто рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, я выхожу за Хёнджина. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
На маленькой свадьбе — лишь семьи и Минхо с Чаном — Хёнджин объявил, что они решили завести ребенка и уже ищут суррогатную мать.

Это была первая и единственная ссора между Хёнджином и Джисоном, в которую Минхо действительно поверил и из-за которой переживал.  
Когда Джисон пришел к ним пьяный, ровно через год после свадьбы, почти разбудил спящих Ликси и Сынмина, и начал что-то лепетать про развод, Минхо только хмыкнул и пожелал удачи.  
Чан, конечно, порывался провести беседу с друзьями на следующий день и уговорить их не разводиться.  
Беседу провести не получилось, потому что рот Хёнджина был занят, а Джисон прикусывал кулак, развалившись на диване. Миссию закрывать дверь в доме Хан-Хван на себя взял Минхо.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя тут. Почему-то в твоем понимании туалет — это погреб и очередное коллекционное вино, которое Хёнджин будет оплакивать неделю. — Джисон входит тихо, садится к Минхо на пол и отбирает бутылку вина, чтобы сделать глоток. — Я, кстати, ковер допилил.  
— А я вторую бутылку вина, — гордо отвечает Минхо, потому что за две бутылки ныть Хёнджин будет не неделю, а три.  
— Тебе можно, дурак.  
— Джисон… — вино делает мысли запутанными, а вот язык таким свободным, — думаешь, Чан и правда когда-то меня бросит? Ведь он такой… он. А я — это я. Меня при хорошем настроении только ты терпеть и можешь.

Минхо знает, что он красивый и умный. Отлично готовит и получает хорошие деньги от собственной танцевальной студии. Многие говорят, что Минхо имеет от жизни все, но на деле все, что он хочет иметь — это любовь Чана и его детей.  
Потому что Чан — настоящий дурак. Самый любимый и искренний человек на этой планете, и если бы Минхо встретил Чана и тот был женат, он бы сделал все, чтобы забрать этого мужчину себе. Минхо никогда не говорил, что он ангел.

— Ты, конечно, не дотягиваешь до уровня Чана, по моему скромному мнению, — доносится сверху голос Хёнджина, и бутылку вина из рук Минхо быстро вырывают — но Чан-хён любит тебя так, словно ты единорог, а из зада у тебя выходит радуга. И он уже позвонил мне в соплях, что ты от него уйдешь и что он плохой муж. Так что проблема решена.  
Минхо пьяный, но не настолько, чтобы не понимать, что сказал Хёнджин. Вот только в сознании это уложить не получается.  
— В смысле решена? — глупо повторяет он.  
— В том смысле, что ее и не было. Чан просто погорячился, но любит тебя и ждёт, — Джисон поглаживает Минхо по голове как любила делать мама. — Ты поспишь у нас, не хочешь же ты вонять алкоголем у вас в кровати? Чани это не оценит. А утром рано ты поедешь домой и вы поговорите.  
— Тем более я уже договорился с Чанбином, я дам ему машину и он отвезет Ликси и Сынмина в школу, так у вас будет больше времени друг с другом, и никто не будет отвлекать.  
— А вам разве не нужно на работу? — почему-то совершенно глупо вспоминает Минхо. Не будет же он говорить Джисону с Хёнджином, что он так их любит и так им благодарен, что сейчас заплачет.  
— А мы взяли по выходному на завтра. Мы отправим детей в школу и будем заниматься примирением, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — улыбка у Джисона как у Чеширского кота.  
— И если ты рано утром не уйдешь вместе с детьми, то тебе придется увидеть, как Джисон любит наматывать мои волосы на кулак. Я не уверен, что ты такое переживешь. Но, если что, я не против.

Минхо действительно начинает тошнить. Знать бы, от чего: от двух бутылок вина или от картины Хёнджина на коленях с членом Джисона во рту. Не тратя время на размышления, он поднимается с помощью Джисона и танком спешит в ванную.  
— Только смой после себя! Если забудешь, как и в прошлый раз, я заставлю мыть Ликси. Пусть страдает за грехи своих родителей! — голос Чонина все еще доносится из кухни, но то, что мелкий вредитель в курсе всего, Минхо даже не удивляет.

Во всем виноваты похмелье и проклятый дом Хан-Хван. Минхо просыпается не от будильника, а от блаженно стонущего голоса, четко напоминающего Джисона. Удивительно, как даже сонный мозг быстро реагирует на опасность. Дверь за собой Минхо закрывает на замок.

Чан спит на половине кровати Минхо и обнимает его подушку. Что-то внутри сжимается и Минхо вместо того, чтобы пойти в душ и привести себя в порядок, просто падает на Чана сверху и крепко прижимается.

— Джисон и Хёнджин уже помирились, мне пришлось бежать, — шепчет он.  
— Доброе утро, дорогой, — Чан не открывает глаз, но улыбается, показывая любимые ямочки.  
Минхо не считает, сколько они так лежат. Возможно, он даже успевает подремать, пока его резко не скидывают на кровать.  
— И все же я считаю, что кое-что нам можно перенять у Джисона и Хёнджина, — нависает Чан, а у Минхо мурашки по коже пробегают. В глазах у его мужа та самая страсть и озорство, которые мелькали в самом начале их отношений. Кажется, что вот они снова студенты, снимающие первую дешевенькую квартиру, и берущие от разваливающейся кровати всю поддержку, которая она может предложить. — Например, мы можем перенять у них методику примирения, как тебе, м?  
— Только если ты будешь применять методику Хёнджина. На колени, дорогой.

to be continued


	2. свадьба, дети, охота на ведьм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday Lee Minho ^^

— Можно ли мне говорить, что наблюдение за вами вызывает тошноту? — Чонин размазывает кленовый сироп по тосту, и хочется сказать, что не его сыну говорить о том, что мерзко, а что — нет. Но Хёнджин взрослый и ответственный родитель. Он не будет указывать ребенку на его проблемы с выбором жизненных ориентиров.  
— Наблюдать за тобой первые три года твоей жизни тоже вызывало у меня тошноту, но я держался, — Хёнджин пожимает плечами и продолжает листать инстаграм. За вчера у него добавилось пять тысяч подписчиков, значит, последнее видео на ютьюбе было удачным. — Я еще и памперсы твои менял, и сопли вытирал. Никогда не говори человеку, у которого есть фотографии твоей голой задницы в сыпи, что тебя от него тошнит.  
— Отец! Ты же обещал, что удалишь их! — Чонин всегда быстро меняет тактику. Если с Хёнджином не получается, а еще не было раза, когда бы получилось, он сразу перекидывается на Джисона.  
— А я их и удалил. Со своего жесткого диска. Твои фотографии занимали слишком места и мешали мне качать материалы нужные для работы. Компьютер твоего папы я не трогал. Я даже не знаю, есть ли у Хёнджини компьютер.

Хёнджин всегда старается начинать утро с мысли, что он любит Джисона, и совершенно не стесняется показывать это. Первые десять лет стеснялся, но старость творит чудеса с чувством стыда.  
Губы Джисона на вкус как кофе и чизкейк. А еще они немного обветренные, но Хёнджин позаботится об этом. Позже.

— Фотографии Чонина мешали тебе качать хентай, ты хочешь сказать, — Хёнджин оттягивает нижнюю губу Джисона и не может сдержать дрожи, когда рука мужа хватает его за волосы.  
— Папы, вы же обещали держать себя в руках. Только семь утра!  
Только потому, что возмущается Чанбин, Хёнджин перестает нависать над Джисоном и садится на свое место. Чанбину еще сегодня Чонина и Феликса с Сынмином подвозить, Чанбина нельзя расстраивать.  
— Вместо того, чтобы возмущаться, Бинни, — Джисон отрезает себе уже третий за утро кусок чизкейка, и надежды Хёнджина, что готовить не придется хоть сегодня, медленно тонут, — внимательно следи за нами и наматывай на ус. Если хочешь, чтобы твой любимый никогда с тобой не скучал, его надо подпитывать любовью и фантазиями. И страстью, конечно.

На не слишком умном лице Чанбина проявляется такое замешательство, что Хёнджину почти жалко сына. Но еще больше он жалеет себя и Джисона, и даже Минхо. С интеллектуальными и эмоциональными способностями их детей, свадебные пригласительные выйдут не только из ближайшей моды. Они выйдут из моды на это десятилетие. А он потратил три месяца, чтобы выбрать идеальный цвет и дизайн.

Наконец, Чанбин оживает и снова начинает поглощать завтрак, не забывая забрать себе последний кусок чизкейка. Жить в семье полной мужиков — отвратительно. В следующий раз Хёнджин заведет жену и дочек, которые будут беспокоиться о фигуре, а жрать чизкейки будет он.  
— Но… у меня нет никакого пока любимого? — снова Чанбин говорит с набитым ртом, и Хёнджин думает, как хорошо, что воспитанием в их семье занимается не он и не Джисон. А Минхо, чтобы бить ложкой по голове за разговоры с едой во рту, сегодня нет.  
— Бинни… , — ютьюб присылает оповещение, что его последнее видео уже набрало 500 000 просмотров, и Хёнджин машет рукой, ему некогда. Все, что он хотел сказать своим сыновьям, пусть скажет Джисон.  
— Они хотят сказать, что ты тупой, — или же это всегда может сказать Чонин.  
— Чонин, нельзя называть тупым человека, который повезет тебя в школу, — поучительно сообщает Джисон и глупо хихикает.

Хёнджин хмурится. С утра Джисон хихикает только если выходит новая серия любимого хентая или.  
К щиколотке что-то прикасается, задерживается на пару секунд и поднимается вверх по ноге. С утра Джисон хихикает только если выходит новая серия любимого хентая или же он сам настроен воспроизвести хентай в их спальне. Ступня Джисона ложится на ширинку и каждый раз Хёнджин удивлен как впервые, потому что все еще не может поверить, что его муж может достать ногой до его члена и при этом не съехать под стол.  
Не то чтобы Хёнджин выбирал Джисона за рост.

— Нельзя заниматься тем, чем вы занимаетесь, когда рядом с вами находятся люди, которые знают телефонный номер службы опеки.  
— Инни, — Хёнджин тяжело вздыхает. Он выполнил свой долг перед социумом и перед Богом, он завел детей. Почему теперь Бог не хочет дать ему завести личную жизнь? — Я сам дал тебе номер службы опеки и помню его наизусть. Можешь позвать Сынмина с собой, думаю, ему тоже есть что поведать о Минхо. Или ты можешь доесть этот сухой тост, пойти замазать прыщ на подбородке, как я тебя учил, и поехать в школу с твоим лучшим старшим братом.  
— И пока вы будете ехать и забирать сокровища семьи Бан-Ли, ты не будешь издеваться над братом. И ты не будешь издеваться на Феликсом. Но ты можешь поиздеваться над Чаном, если успеешь, — больше всего Джисон любит изображать правильного и заботливого родителя, когда поблизости находится член Хёнджина.  
— Да, папы. Я тогда пошел в свою комнату.  
— А я пойду разогревать машину, па. Приятного вам завтрака, я отвезу и заберу Минни с Феликсом. Если что-то надо купить домой, то сбросите смс-ку.

Хёджин перехватывает ногу мужа, тянет на себя и начинает щекотать ступню что есть силы. Джисон смеется так, что по лицу текут слезы, а щеки краснеют. Такой же милый и открытый как и двадцать два года назад. Хёнджин хочет покрыть лицо Джисона поцелуями.

— Он даже не заметил мою ногу на твоей ширинке, а мы еще надеемся, что он заметит, что Ликси уже готов играть свадьбу.  
— Не думаю, что Чанбину нужно принимать активное участие, чтобы сыграть свадьбу с Ликси. Дети семейства Бан взяли все самое худшее от Минхо, а значит, как только сможет, Феликс сам возьмет Чанбина за яйца и все сделает.  
— Ммм, — Джисон по-дурацки играет бровями, как комедианты делающие пародию на плейбоев, а по телу Хёнджина пробегает дрожь.

Джисон открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще и какое-нибудь непотребство, но Хёнджин больше терпеть не может. Он сдирает резинку с волос, пару раз трясет головой и облизывает губы.  
— Пойдем в мой кабинет, туда даже Чонин не сунется, — дыхание Джисона обжигает, а руки проникают под домашнюю футболку, вызывая еще больше мурашек.  
— Я клянусь отношениями Минхо и Чана, Джисон, — Хёнджин делает паузу, чтобы прикусить ушко мужа, — если во время того, как ты входишь в меня, снова «случайно» включится твой любимый хентай, я с тобой разведусь.  
— Ведите себя так, чтобы директор не вызывал нас в школу! — кричат они оба, как учил их Минхо на курсах «Родительство: если вы подписались, то вы должны соблюдать вот эти правила», и наперегонки несутся в кабинет Джисона, как когда-то неслись друг за другом по коридорам школы.

— Я собрал вас по очень важному поводу, — Минхо ударяет кулаком по столу, будя Джисона. Хёнджин продолжает отвечать хейтеру в комментариях под видео, почему самосожжение так полезно для здоровья, сто из ста, врачи рекомендуют. Еще он благородно делает вид, что слушает Минхо. Последний раз, когда он действительно слушал Минхо, был десять лет назад, когда тот рассказывал, что Чан любит в постели.  
— Боюсь спросить, но мы готовы, — Джисон сладко зевает и трет глаз рукой. Этому человеку почти сорок. Хёнджин укладывает руку ему на задницу.  
— Мы должны организовать интервенцию, революцию, переворот! Моя душа требует крови и я ее получу.  
Хёнджин щипает Джисона за зад, но благородно блокирует телефон и намекает Минхо взглядом присесть. В прошлый раз Минхо так беспокойно ходил, что они лишились вазы и двух чашек.  
— Неужели снова тренер Чхве был красивее, чем ты, когда вы встретились в школе?  
— Тренер Чхве… — Минхо все же садится на стул, и Хёнджин чувствует, как Джисон расслабляется. — Тренер Чхве получил предложение от более богатой и известной школы. От моих надежных источников мне известно, что он уже принял решение и упаковал свои жалкие пожитки.

В мире есть одна истина. Вы хотите избавиться от человека — вы просите Минхо, но никогда не спрашиваете, как он это делает. Поэтому Хёнджин только кивает и пытается не заснуть. Интервенции Минхо делает каждую неделю, так же часто и с такой же страстью, с какой католическая церковь охотилась на ведьм.

— Минхо, не затягивай. У меня горит проект, а у Хёнджини новое видео скоро. Мы должны зарабатывать, чтобы платить тебе, чтобы ты ходил за нас в школу и делал свою магию. Чонину еще учиться пять лет, нам нужно заработать очень много денег, ведь ты не предоставляешь ни скидок ни карт лояльности.  
— За то, что Чонин творит в школе, с вас нужно брать еще больше, — иногда Хёнджин боится, что однажды Минхо закатит глаза и они не откатятся обратно. — Но я пришел обсудить не это. Мне кажется, Сынмин завел себе девушку.  
Хёнджин смеется так сильно, что ему в голову прилетает тарелка. Джисон быстро целует шишку, чтобы она зажила, но на всякий случай они отодвигаются от Минхо подальше.  
— Ты уверен? Какие доказательства? Откуда вообще такая идея?  
— Он стал задерживаться в своем церковном хоре больше, чем обычно. И он даже стал ходить еще дополнительно по субботам. А вчера я видел, как он взял книжку Чана «Первая любовь подростка: что нужно знать родителям, чтобы избежать внуков в ближайшие 10 лет».

Вилка прилетает прямо в нос, и Джисону приходится вытирать ему кровь рукавом, но Хёнджин слабый человек, а книги Чана это его источник жизненной энергии последние пятнадцать лет. Чан еще не знает, но на пятьдесят лет Хёнджин собирается подарить тому полотно с самыми гениальными названиями книг, которые когда-либо вышли из-под пера Бан гения Чана. Полотно будет в золотой рамке, а все названия Хёнджин вышьет самолично. Бисером. А нитками вышьет свои комментарии.  
— Ну, — Джисон, как и положено любящему мужу, сурово смотрит на Минхо, — я думаю, что если Сынмин действительно прочитал книгу Чана, ни о какой девушке больше речи и быть не может. Однажды я немного почитал книгу Чана о семейной гармонии и у меня были проблемы с потенцией неделю.  
— Если ты еще раз оскорбишь моего мужа, я оскорблю твоего мужа так, что секса у вас не будет месяц, — Джисон вздрагивает и прячется за Хёнджина. Тяжело жыть, когда у тебя муж трус. И ты тоже трус. — Но сегодня утром Сынмин попросил у меня дополнительно денег. И попросил так, как нормальные дети просят нормальных родителей. Я был так шокирован, что дал ему даже больше, чем он просил.  
— А что говорит Ликси? Они ведь братья, они должны друг другу все рассказывать.  
— Хёнджини, не забывай, что Ликси — это их любимый ребенок, а Сынмини — это ребенок, который был создан из ребра Минхо и с помощью комбинаций контрол си и контрол ви. Этот ребенок, возможно, похоронил уже всех своих врагов, а мы об этом и не узнаем. Да мы даже не знали, что Чан действительно нравится Минхо, пока они не завели детей.

Телефон неожиданно летит в Джисона и Хёнджину даже жаль мужа, потому что телефоны — это универсальные орудия для убийств.  
— То есть вас не смущало, что мы жили кучу лет вместе, целовались, обнимались и даже переспали у вас на диване?  
— Вы переспали у нас на диване?!  
— Да, — Хёнджин поглаживает ушибленное место мужу и делает вид, что очень возмущен поведением Минхо. — У меня даже есть запись, где-то там. На старой флэшке.  
— Не зря у меня было чувство, что за нами подсматривают. До сих пор отмыться от него не могу.  
Минхо выглядит утомленным жизнью и Джисон дает Хёнджину пятюню за спиной, чтобы их не словили. У них даже на холодильнике есть календарь — дни, когда они заставили Минхо тяжело вздыхать. Грустно, что в этом лучше всех преуспел пока Чонин.  
— Справедливости ради, скажу, что подсматривал за вами мишка, стоящий на телевизоре. Почему в мышке была камера, говорить не буду, вы с Чаном не доросли еще до таких высоких отношений. Во-вторых, каждый раз, когда мы спрашивали у тебя, нравится ли тебе Чан, ты краснел как ты краснеешь, когда очень злой и говорил «Я тебя убью» и убегал. Что мы должны были подумать? Что это ты так признавался в любви Чану? — Хёнджин на всякий случай еще дальше отодвигается, потому что Минхо снова красный и сузил глаза. Может у Чана какие-то наклонности? Потому что в таком виде Минхо больше похож на змею, готовую атаковать, чем на мужчину.  
— Вы могли бы подумать, что я цундере!  
— Не знаем таких терминов? — Джисон невинно хлопает глазами, и даже Хёнджину порой тяжело определить, издевается ли муж или не знает на самом деле.  
— Ты смотришь аниме!  
— Хентай — это не аниме!  
— Хентай — это то, из-за чего я с тобой разведусь, — Хёнджин прикрывает рот Джисону и переводит взгляд на Минхо. Наверное, если друзья приходят к вам за помощью, надо все-таки помочь. — Возвращаясь к твоим имперским планам. Что ты именно хочешь от нас? Ты хочешь узнать, как ее зовут? Ты хочешь узнать, где она учится, какой у нее характер, есть ли у нее богатые родители? Ты хочешь их разлучить?  
Минхо сдувается как шарик и закусывает губу. В их семьях это не обсуждается, но, если Феликс — это определенно ребенок папочки Чана, Сынмин — это маленькая и трепетно любимая копия Минхо. Но Минхо — это Минхо и Сынмин — это Сынмин, оба делают вид, что существуют в разных мирах, и предпочитают не ассоциировать себя друг с другом.

В садике Сынмин сказал, что Хёнджин его папа, потому что Сынмин красивый, а значит и папа у него должен быть тоже красивый. Минхо не разговаривал с Хёнджином три месяца.

— Для начала я бы хотел хотя бы ее фотографию и краткую биографию от дня рождения до сегодняшнего дня. Я даже Ликси заставил проверить телефон Сынмина, но ничего не получилось. А в конце Ликси еще и чуть не заплакал, считая себя плохим братом. Пришлось вызывать артиллерию в виде Чанбина.  
— Какой же сладкий ребенок, — Джисон пищит и прижимает руку Хёнджина к груди, как маленькие дети прижимают игрушки, — не могу уже дождаться, когда он станет нашей семьей.  
Вообще, этого вопроса они договорились не касаться. В прошлый раз, когда они решали, кто кому отойдет, произошла драка. И драка была не между Хёнджином и Минхо, а между Чаном и Джисоном. Замялось это еще быстрее: Чан просто потом сам для себя решил, что они это все шутили, и извинился за свою вспыльчивость.  
Рушить идеальный мир Чана, где Ликси живет с родителями до ста лет, было решено исключительно в день свадьбы Ликси и Чанбина. Нечего раньше времени заставлять нервничать старого человека.  
— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, — мудро говорит Минхо, и обращается к Хёнджину. — Я знаю, что если надо сделать гадость, в этой семье надо обращаться к тебе, а не к Джисони. Мой Джисони слишком хороший.

— Я бы сказал тебе, каким хорошим сегодня был Джисони, — Хёнджин вспоминает, как Джисон сегодня в спальне всего его запачкал и отказался даже подать салфетку, а сразу упал спать — грязный и голый, — но этот разговор и так затянулся. Ты хочешь досье на девицу Сынмина, но какую цену ты готов заплатить?  
— Любую.  
А ведь Минхо действительно любит Сынмина. Когда-нибудь Хёнджин расскажет Сынмину, что все, из-за чего тот страдал в детстве, было проявлением любви отца.

Хёнджин снимает блокировку с телефона и набирает номер, который к сожалению, самый популярный в его каталоге звонков.  
— Инни? Есть задание. Если ты его выполнишь, то Минхо и Чан возьмут тебя к себе жить на столько, на сколько захочешь.  
Минхо тяжело вздыхает второй раз за день и шокированный Джисон бежит к календарю сделать еще одну пометку.

— Всегда мечтал это сделать! — Джисон хлопает в ладоши и зажигает свечку, наконец, хоть как-то освещая пространство.  
— Всегда мечтал сидеть в кладовке вприсядку и дышать друг другу в ухо? Удивительные мечты у тебя, Хан Джисон, — Минхо не только звучит недовольно, Минхо еще и с особым остервенением тычет Хёнджину в бок.  
— Просто только в этом месте достаточно темно, чтобы получилась зловещая атмосфера!  
— Если ты будешь плакать ночью из-за кошмаров, не вздумай ко мне лезть, ненавижу сырую подушку, — Хёнджин пытается продумать, как тайно ущипнуть Минхо за ляжку, но пока план не строится, — давайте лучше перейдем к тому, ради чего мы здесь собрались. Чонин, ты где? Подай звук, чтобы я случайно не ущипнул тебя за ляжку, когда буду пытаться ущипнуть Минхо.  
— Отвратительно. Я между папой и Минхо, так что до меня ты не дотянешься никак. Сначала, я должен убедиться, что все условия сделки соблюдены, — Хёнджин видит только как блестят глаза сына, но не может гордо не улыбнуться. Они вырастили настоящего бизнесмена. — Минхо-хён, ты обещаешь мне, что я могу жить у вас до выпуска из школы, спать и есть?  
Кажется, у Хёнджина скоро раскрошится ребро. Никогда он не думал, что локоть Минхо может быть таким острым и таким твердым.  
— До выпуска? Забудь, пусть Сынмин хоть с жирафом встречается, я не согласен на такие жертвы.  
— Хорошо-хорошо! Год!  
— Месяц.  
— Половина.  
— Два месяца и еще год можешь ездить с Ликси и Сынмином к их бабушке.  
— Я согласен!  
— А чем моя мама тебе не нравится, а, разбойник? — Джисон обиженно бурчит, а Хёнджин садится на зад. Глупо было ждать, что они закончат быстро. Если небеса их пожалеют, они выберутся из кладовки до утра и до того, как Чан объявит их в международный обыск.  
— Мне нравятся мои бабушки. Но чем бабушек больше, тем лучше, — мудро изрекает Чонин, в очередной раз гордо подтверждая статус сына Хёнджина и Джисона, — но давайте вернемся к Сынмину. Минхо-хён был прав. Сынмину нравится девочка! Они вместе ходят на дополнительные уроки гитары, а еще часто пересекаются в коридоре. Ее специальность — это виолончель. Я знаю, что Сынмин ждет ее после занятий и проводит до дома. Еще он таскает ее виолончель и покупает ей мороженое. Рост у нее метр и сорок сантиметров, вес не знаю, но она маленькая, даже груди нет. Носит очки, не красится, но красиво заплетает волосы. Учится в престижной школе, папа стоматолог, а мама учительница. И, кажется, Сынмин ей тоже нравится.  
— О боже, Сынмин влюбился в девочку из приличной семьи, она разобьет ему сердце, — свечка вздрагивает и видно, как Минхо держится за голову. Даже Хёнджину жалко Минхо, потому что он прекрасно понимает, на что замахнулся Сынмин. Конечно, Сынмин может делать вид, что сирота, и, возможно, тогда она его не бросит.  
— Она виолончелистка, это разбивает мне сердце, — вмешивается Джисон, — кто в двадцать первом веке играет на виолончели? Сынмин достоин большего. А вдруг у нее не все дома?  
— Зато, как любит говорить папа Хёнджин, — Чонин явно наслаждается тем эффектом, который произвел, — когда Сынмин будет собирать деньги в переходе, ее футляр для виолончели отлично поможет.

Собрание чуланного клуба заканчивается быстро и в тишине.

— Дорогой, как думаешь, — Джисон скидывает толстовку на пол и Хёнджин уговаривает себя не блевать. Он просто забросит ее в стиральную машинку пока муж спит и скажет, что мыши украли, — пора ли начинать садиться за пригласительные на свадьбу?  
Хёнджин в новой пижаме, которая пахнет лавандой, укладывается на Джисона сверху и утыкается носом в ухо.  
Не уверен, что это тот же случай, что у Ликси с Чанбином. С Сынмином и его девушкой я предлагаю повременить.

Пригласительные на свадьбу Ликси и Чанбина — это уже как семейная реликвия.  
Первым родился Чанбин, а потом родились двойняшки — Феликс и Сынмин, и, наконец, родился Чонин. Глупо было отрицать, что Минхо и Чан — это что-то меньшее, чем семья.  
Они вместе растили детей, вместе кормили по ночам. Вместе оставляли всех малышей на Чана, чтобы уйти напиться и плакать о жизни.

Ликси и Сынмин — два абсолютно противоположных ребенка. И если Сынмин с самого детства мог постоять за себя — пухлая рука крепко держала палку, а еще очень метко метала ботинки в головы всем, кто не угодил, то Ликси был нежным ребенком. Смотрел на всех глазами полными любви и удивления, а потом очень громко плакал, как только кто-то смел разрушить идеальный мир.  
Чанбин, золотой ребенок с самого рождения, заботился обо всех, в том числе и о Хёнджине, который иногда не мог сам встать, чтобы покормить Чонина молоком. Нет ничего удивительного, что комплекс героя особенно остро просыпался в сыне при виде Феликса.  
Хёнджин помнит, как Чанбин вел Феликса в детский сад, потому что тот плакал и не хотел расставаться с родителями, и даже Сынмин под боком не помогал.  
Из-за Феликса Чану пришлось сначала забирать Чанбина, а только потом везти детей в садик. Хёнджин, спящий два лишних часа утром, уже тогда понял, что Чанбин — воплощение Иисуса.

Можно было бы удивиться, но никто этого не сделал, когда такая же история произошла со школой. Феликс, так привыкший к друзьям в садике, настолько был напуган, что нужно снова идти в незнакомое место и снова знакомиться с детьми, что проплакал все утро. Разумеется, Минхо не придумал ничего лучше, чем вырвать Джисона и Чанбина с их пути в школу.  
После того, как Чанбин довел Феликса до класса и пообещал забрать после уроков, было решено учить всех детей, по возможности, в одной школе. Благодаря Чанбину, Хёнджин и Джисон в школе больше не появлялись, а учителя до сих пор звонят Минхо, если нужно поговорить с родителями Чанбина или Чонина.

Школьные представления — самая отвратительная вещь. Это Хёнджин прекрасно понял, когда потратил пять суток на то, чтобы сделать одиннадцатилетнему Феликсу костюм феи. Праведные возмущения Минхо, что он — отец, и он будет делать костюм, общесемейным собранием были отклонены. Человеку, который ставит фотографии с фильтрами Сноу в рамки, запрещено прикасаться к каким-либо проявлениям искусства.

Хёнджин с Джисоном никогда не признаются, но Феликс — их самый красивый ребенок, даже если он и не их. 

Не только родители Чана и Минхо собрались посмотреть на Фею Ликси, у которого были две важные реплики «Пиу-пиу, силой луны я благословляю вас!», но даже родители Хёнджина и Джисона приехали из другого города.

Фотографии были сделаны, литры шампанского были выпиты, а потом Феликс дернул Хёнджина за рукав, а Джисона за штанину.  
— У каждой феи должен быть рыцарь, который будет ее защищать, ведь так, дядя Хёнджин?  
— Конечно, Ликси. Особенно у такой красивой феи, как ты.  
— А кто твой рыцарь?  
— А можно Чанбин будет моим рыцарем, дядя Джисон?  
— А ты его спросил, дорогой?  
— Конечно! Чанбин сказал, что всегда будет моим рыцарем, но сказал, что надо все равно получить у вас разрешение.

Через три месяца у Хёнджина были готовы образцы свадебных пригласительных и двадцать две вариации дизайна алтаря.

Хёнджин не общается с людьми, ему никто никогда не звонит, так что надобности ставить телефон на ночь на вибрацию нет. Поэтому когда в шесть утра по их спальне разносится хор из дебютной песни эксо, подскакивает не только Хёнджин. Джисон падает с кровати и уползает под нее, потому что храбростью его муж никогда не отличался. У Хёнджина дрожат руки, но он умудряется найти в себе силы и принять вызов.  
— Алло?  
— Хёнджин, я поспал и понял, что нам все еще нужна интервенция. Я предлагаю сыграть две свадьбы одновременно, так мы сэкономим, а если девочка Сынмина и правда богатая, то удастся половину бюджета повесить на ее родителей.  
Идея с двумя свадьбами одновременно звучит соблазнительно, особенно, если учитывать, что за первую свадьбу Хёнджин с Джисоном собирались не платить по максимуму.

В глаза попадает пригласительное на свадьбу, которое висит в рамке на стене напротив кровати. Три месяца Хёнджин подбирал со специалистами достойный дизайн, рассчитанный именно на свадьбу Ликси и Чанбина, никак не на двойную свадьбу. А еще есть алтарь.

— Дорогой? — Джисон гладит Хёнджина по волосам и заглядывает в лицо. — Этот звук… ты кинул свой телефон в рамку с пригласительным?  
— Тебе со сна показалось, Хани. Давай обратно под одеяло, мои руки мерзнут, когда они не сжимают тебя.


	3. вилка, самый страшный день в году, семейная жизнь

— Приветствую всех на ежемесячной конференции корейцев, пытающихся жить американской мечтой. Рад был вас всех видеть, всех люблю, а теперь можно ли мне уйти? — Чонин так усердно болтает ногами, что трясется весь стол. Минхо считает, сколько секунд потребуется, чтобы упал подсвечник или бутылка вина. На его белую праздничную скатерть.  
— Нет.  
— Разумеется, нет.  
Одновременно произносят прародители зла по имени Чонин. Подсвечник рискованно качается, воск капает на скатерть, Минхо чувствует приближение мигрени.  
— Инни, ты можешь, пожалуйста, сидеть спокойно? У нас весь стол ходуном ходит, — Чан сжимает руку Минхо и сладко улыбается, смотря в глаза Хёнджину и Джисону.

Если Чан думает, что это как-то поможет заставить тех делать свою родительскую работу, то у Минхо для мужа плохие новости. Они знают семейство Хан-Хван всю жизнь, и что-то Минхо не помнит, чтобы хоть раз у Джисона проснулись совесть и ответственность. Хёнджин и совесть живут в разных измерениях, в принципе. Минхо все еще не полностью уверен, что Хёнджин человек, а не гуманоид с планеты жаб. У настоящих людей не может быть такого рта.  
— Но меня ждут друзья, — Чонин перестает сотрясать стол и начинает накладывать себе все, до чего дотянется. До чего не дотягивается — услужливо накладывает Феликс.  
— У тебя нет друзей, — говорит Джисон с забитым ртом, и можно было бы умилиться, но.

На самом деле Минхо не уверен, мигрень ли у него или просто растущее желание убивать. Решив последовать примеру сына, Хёнджин сначала накладывает полную тарелку Джисону, а потом себе. Удивительные таланты семьи Хан-Хван — заставлять чувствовать себя чужим в собственном доме, за собственным столом и с собственно приготовленной едой. «Ужин для укрепления дружественных отношений», — как любит говорить Чан, на самом деле банальный пир для бездонных животов Хёнджина, Джисона и Чонина. Спасибо тем, кто есть на небе, если они там есть, Чанбин сидит и послушно ждет, когда все начнут есть. Удивительно, как в семье бабуинов удалось выжить одному хомо сапиенс.

— Все твои друзья, — Хёнджин уже разливает вино. Только себе и Джисону, разумеется, — это Феликс и Сынмин. И, возможно, Чанбин. Но у него нет выбора, мы его заставляем.  
— Зачем вы так радикально, — Чан продолжает массировать руку Минхо и только поэтому за столом еще не пролилась кровь, — я уверен, что у Инни в школе есть друзья. И я предлагаю его отпустить гулять, только пусть сначала попробует все, что наготовил Минхо, ведь мой муж так старался. Да, дорогой?

Воспоминания о том, как он с утра стоял у плиты, отзываются вьетнамскими флешбеками в голове. Стейк, который доедает Джисон, был самым дорогим в супермаркете. Минхо купил десять стейков и потратил два часа только на них. Ни Чан, ни сам Минхо, ни даже Ликси с Сынмином к стейку притронуться не успели.

Минхо не очень помнит, что происходит дальше. Вот он сидит и думает о том, во что превратилась его жизнь. Вот Чонин снова дергает стол и подсвечник падает прямо в миску с салатом. Вот он уже чувствует, как Чан его сдерживает, и слышит, как Джисон верещит громче ультразвука.   
Феликс, Сынмин и Чанбин, наконец, начинают есть.

— Минхо! Ты опять пытался убить моего мужа?  
Чан уже давно уговаривает его сделать ремонт и так же улучшить звукоизоляцию, но каждый раз Минхо надеется, что пронесет и полицию никто из соседей не вызовет.  
— Нет, конечно, Джисон, что за глупости, — Чан гладит Минхо по голове и прижимает к себе. Быть прижатым к широкой и сильной груди так приятно, что Минхо даже начинает успокаиваться. Но не настолько, чтобы выпустить вилку из рук.  
— Я бы всех вас убил, если бы мог. Кроме тебя, Бинни, ты хороший. Проверь, чтобы Ликси ел горошек. Ваше семейство — это проклятие, которое никто не заслужил. Ни я, ни планета Земля.  
— Минхо! — Чан сильнее прижимается и дышит в шею. Минхо чувствует то, что обычно мужчины чувствуют после всплеска адреналина. А еще это горячее дыхание и туалетная вода, которую Минхо подарил Чану на день рождения…  
— Я иду успокоиться. — Минхо проверяет, сколько овощей в тарелках у его детей, берет Чана за руку и собирается уходить. — Чтобы все было убрано, когда мы вернемся. И если Ликси, Сынмину и Чанбину снова чего-то не достанется, я приготовлю ваши глаза.  
— А я даже успел поесть прежде, чем Минхо-хён начал пытаться убить папу! — Чонин хлопает в ладоши, а потом внезапно ойкает.  
— Спасибо, Ликси.  
Минхо хорошо воспитал детей. Феликс уже достаточно большой, чтобы дотянуться через весь стол к Чонину. Жаль, что подзатыльник дал не Сынмин, но тогда бы сегодня пролилось еще больше крови.

— Дорогой, ты сильно разозлился? — Чан заботливо гладит Минхо по плечу, пока он танком ведет их в ванную. — Ты же знаешь, что Джисон и Хёнджин не хотели тебя расстраивать, как и Инни.  
— Заткнись, Чан, — Минхо искренне пытается сдержаться, но его муж такой глупый и так плохо умеет читать ситуацию.  
— Ты и на меня разозлился? Прости, Минхо.  
— Умоляю, помолчи секунду, Чан, секунду, и не трогай меня.

Минхо чувствует себя так, словно пробежал марафон. В следующий раз, когда они решат завести такой большой дом с таким большим расстоянием от кухни до ванной, он сам себе врежет.  
Чан послушно затихает и даже хочет отодвинуться, но Минхо делает последний рывок, затаскивает их в ванную и закрывает дверь.

— А теперь посмотри на меня, Чан, — Минхо прижимает мужа к стенке, — надеюсь, тебе не надо объяснять, что мне сейчас нужно?  
И насколько Чан бывает недалеким, в важные моменты его муж начинает работать быстро и уверенно. Прямо как те молодцы с километровыми агрегатами в порно коллекции Джисона.  
— Так и надо было сказать, мой хороший, — Чан переходит с обычного голоса на такой, от которого у Минхо пальцы на ногах поджимаются, — я позабочусь о тебе, покажи, где ты напряжен.  
Только в такие моменты Минхо чувствует себя молодым и неопытным. Потому что щеки горят и хочется закрыть глаза и попросить Чана сделать все самому. Но Минхо взрослый и знает, чего хочет. Он укладывает руку Чана себе на ширинку и облизывается.

Было бы неплохо, чтобы во всей этой бесконечной литературе для будущих родителей писали, что, помимо любви, бывают моменты, когда детей хочется выкинуть в окно. А иногда хочется выкинуть в окно себя. А еще нельзя взять и переложить ответственность на какого-нибудь мимо проходящего человека. Так сделать могут только Хёнджин и Джисон. А вот Минхо мама воспитала хорошо.  
Поэтому Минхо приходится воспитывать не только своих детей, но и чужих.

Но лучше это сделает Минхо, чем Чан, который написал на эту тему уже десять книг, которые разошлись сто тысячным тиражом. Или Джисон, который до пятнадцати лет так много дрочил, что Минхо пошутил, что если много дрочить — то можно ослепнуть. И Джисон поверил. Мучился, плакал и не дрочил.

Именно поэтому Минхо собирается сделать это.

Поговорить о сексе.

— Ликси, Сынмин и Чанбин, — Минхо выдыхает и возводит глаза к небу, — я собрал вас сегодня, чтобы обсудить самое страшное, что может быть.  
— Папа, ты хочешь обсудить завтрашний Хэллоуин? — если бы Чанбин был стулом, Феликс бы на том сидел. Но так сын Минхо только облокачивается на Чанбина больше, чем на собственный стул.  
— Он хочет поговорить о сексе, — кричит Хёнджин из другой комнаты, где большой диван и миска с чипсами.  
— Или ты садишься с нами за стол или пошел вон, — в ответ кричит Минхо и прислушивается. Спустя пару секунд кряхтений, Хёнджин тоже усаживается за стол. — Позволь спросить, почему ты тут, а не обжираешь очередной ресторан ради своего канала на ютьюбе?  
— Я решил прийти поучиться у лучших. Мне в следующем году предстоит разговор с Чонином, а это не то, что я хотел бы делать без стопроцентной подготовки.

При мысли о Чонине Минхо слегка вздрагивает и благодарит Хёнджина. Тоже мысленно. Рассказывать о сексе Чонину на трезвую голову может согласиться только Чан. Но общим домашним двухсемейным советом было решено Чана к детям не подпускать.  
В прошлый раз, когда Чан рассказывал Феликсу и Сынмину о взрослении, Феликс плакал две недели подряд и смотрел вдаль. А Сынмин гуглил способы быстрого суицида. Минхо знает, что это был Сынмин, он проверил у всех телефонов историю браузера.

— Ты прав, Хёнджин, — Минхо все же кивает и переводит взгляд на детей.

Чанбин сидит так напряжено, словно дай ручку и блокнот — начнет записывать. Феликс смотрит вроде бы на Минхо, но в этом быть уверенным нельзя. Если честно, большую часть времени, Минхо думает, что Ликси смотрит куда-то в другое измерение — где летают пегасы и скачут единороги, а феечки посыпают всех пыльцой.  
Как бы горько не было это признавать, самым спокойным и скучающим выглядит Сынмин. Это придает сил.

— Давайте начнем с основ. Что самое важное в вопросе секса?  
— Согласие? — Феликс возвращается из своего мира, чтобы невинно всех осмотреть.  
— Любовь? — пробует Чанбин, и Минхо искренне не знает, кто в этой парочке более блаженный — его собственный сын или сын Хёнджина.  
— Презервативы, — Сынмин вздыхает так, словно несет на себе тяжесть всего мира.  
— Боже, они что, умнее меня с Джисоном? — придушенно шепчет Хёнджин, и Минхо просто… нет, он не хочет знать и думать, как строились отношения этих двух и как они дожили до сорока лет, а не сдохли в канаве.  
— На самом деле, вы все правы. Если вы хотите заняться с кем-то сексом, во-первых, это должно быть по обоюдному согласию. Во-вторых, прошу вас запомнить, человеческие гениталии — отвратительная вещь. Надевая презерватив, вы спасаете не только себя от различных заболеваний, передающихся половым путем, но вы еще и защищаете свою психику и душу.  
— Эй! — разумеется, Хёнджин не может держать язык за зубами, — интересно, Чан знает о том, что как ты относишься к его члену?  
— Папа!  
— Что, Бинни? Мы все тут мальчики, а твой член я видел твои первые пять лет жизни каждый день. Так вот, что я вам скажу. Пенисы — это замечательно. Но только, если пенис здоровый и его хозяин знает, как им управляться. Вагины — это вообще красиво. Если будет шанс посмотреть, не пропустите. И не слушайте Минхо. Он вообще главный любитель пенисов, просто делает вид, что он приличный отец.  
— Хёнджин? — Минхо улыбается и сжимает коленку Хёнджина. Так, чтобы хруст было слышно. — Помолчи, если не хочешь, чтобы демонстрацию я проводил на банане, а не на тебе.  
— Конечно, молчу, Минхо, продолжай.  
— Спасибо, тупица. Так вот о чем мы? Надеюсь, в школе вам рассказывали о строении женской и мужской половых систем?  
— Да, папа, — Сынмин все еще выглядит как дед, прошедший войну. Минхо даже понимает сына в чем-то.  
— Я не доктор, так что не собираюсь акцентировать на этом внимание. Больше я хочу сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы вы выросли достойными людьми. Ликси, скажи мне, должны ли мы осуждать человека, если он рано начал половую жизнь?  
— Конечно, нет, папа! Личная жизнь — это личная жизнь, мы должны думать только за себя.  
— Умничка, Ликси. Сынмини, должны ли мы осуждать тех, кто не занимается сексом и является девственником?  
— Прямо как дядя Джисон в школе? Ты же его не осуждал, значит, не должны, — Минхо никогда не признается, почему именно Сынмин его любимый ребенок.  
— Попрошу! Джисон не был девственником всю школу! Он все успел! В ночь выпускного!  
— Папа! — Минхо даже жаль Чанбина. Родиться в такой семье должно быть очень стыдно. — Это не то, что я хотел бы знать!  
— Продолжаем, — Минхо решает спасти и Чанбина, и себя, — Чанбини, должны ли мы осуждать предпочтения других людей?  
— Нет, — Чанбин, наконец, успокаивается, — если это не животные и не трупы, то мы не должны вмешиваться в чужие отношения.  
— Животные? — Минхо начинает не хватать воздуха, сомнения закрадываются, — трупы?  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я привел Чанбина к тебе? — вздыхает Хёнджин, и Минхо все понимает. Минхо сочувствует Хёнджину, потому что тот замужем за Джисоном. — И именно по этой же причине с Чонином о сексе разговаривать буду я, а не Джисон.  
— Я никогда тебе этого не говорил, — Минхо позволяет себе людскую эмоцию и проводит по волосам Хёнджина. Длинным и подозрительно мягким. Обладать такими волосами в тридцать девять попахивает колдовством. — Но, спасибо. Спасибо за то, что остался с Джисоном. Если бы не ты, я не знаю, кто бы его подобрал. И боюсь думать, если честно.  
— Пожалуйста, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Хёнджин.

— Резюмируя. Ликси, если ты захочешь переспать с мальчиком, пожалуйста, делай это только, если будешь в этом уверен. Если будешь готов. Если тебе нужен совет или презерватив, пожалуйста, приди ко мне и я тебе все дам.  
— А если я захочу переспать с девочкой? — Феликс задумывается так, словно такой вариант может быть. Словно Минхо не проводит этот разговор только для того, чтобы натренировать Феликса прежде, чем тот набросится на Чанбина.  
— С девочкой захочет переспать Сынмин, но тебе тоже можно, если захочешь.  
— Я не хочу ни с кем спать, я просто хочу спать в своей комнате, и чтобы храп папы не сотрясал мне стены, — бурчит Сынмин, и Минхо снова вздыхает, и снова понимает сына.  
— А я с ним на одной кровати сплю вообще, — отвечает он Сынмину. — Но давайте продолжим. Основы мы изучили, перейдем к подготовке. Подготовка очень важна, будь это девочка-мальчик или мальчик-мальчик. О девочка-девочка мы говорить не будем, потому что в семье у нас лесбиянок нет, к сожалению.  
— А я каждый месяц об этом жалею, но как-то поздно уже, — добавляет Хёнджин.

— Помимо презерватива, вы должны всегда иметь лубрикант. Если вы не хотите, чтобы ваша девушка вас ненавидела, пожалуйста, используйте лубрикант. Я каждому из вас выдам сегодня вечером по пакетику. Если же вы не хотите, чтобы ваш партнер мужского пола после секса отрезал вам пенис, умоляю, используйте лубрикант и много. А еще подготовка, это тоже очень важно.  
— Подготовка? — Феликс хлопает ресницами, и в такие моменты Минхо узнает в сыне свою кровь. Он в жизни не поверит, что Феликс не знает тайны анального секса. Минхо, как и Джисон с Хёнджином, вообще задается вопросом, когда Феликс накинется на бедного Чанбина, и как оказаться подальше в этот момент.  
— Я знал, что вы не дадите мне жить, и поэтому чуть позже мы посмотрим серию Секс Эдьюкейшен о том, как нужно подготавливать себя или партнера к сексу. И вообще, вы должны посмотреть все два сезона и потом я раздам вам тесты. Тот, кто наберет меньше 90 из 100, будет проходит курсы секс просвета у Чана. Советую вам слушать меня и учиться, пока можете.

Стоит ли радоваться, что самый эффективный стимул для обучения — это упоминание Чана.

— Поражаюсь тому, что они всё высидели и даже не сгорели от стыда, — Хёнджин разливает вино, а Минхо чувствует, как его отпускает.

Как только они закончили с сериалом и бананами, Феликс так быстро потащил в свою комнату Чанбина, что стало даже немного страшно. Благо, Феликс так же быстро напихал в карманы презервативы и пакетики смазки. Сынмин ушел тоже быстро, но с лицом Атланта, держащего глобус. Минхо даже захотелось обнять сына и поцеловать в лоб, но это то же самое, если бы он поцеловал Хёнджина. Желание быстро прошло.

— Это же наши дети. Стыд покинул их вместе с желанием питаться молочными смесями, — Минхо пробует вино и не может не сдержать стона. В чем Хёнджин хорош — так это в выборе вина.  
— Ты прав, кстати, раз уж у нас сегодня вечер разговоров о сексе. Что вы тогда в ванной с Чаном делали? Не руки мыли? — Хёнджин так довольно улыбается, словно разгадал тайну мира. Вот только тайны нет.  
— Руки мы мыли после.  
— Иу, всего лишь? — Хёнджин снова разливает вино, сияя красными щеками. Хёнджину удивительно идет быть пьяным.  
— Простите, но не все мы становимся на колени, как только предоставится шанс, — Минхо начинает чувствовать, как начинают теплеть и его щеки.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что это Чан вечно мнется, но ты с радостью?  
— Я хочу сказать, что следи лучше за собой и своим мужем. Если нам еще раз придется отмазывать вас от соседей или полиции, я позвоню твоим родителям.  
— Ты не посмеешь!  
У Минхо есть все номера телефонов всей родни Хёнджина, но настоящие злодеи держат интригу до конца.  
— А еще я могу перестать ходить в школу за Чонина.  
Хёнджин так сладко стонет и так приятно для уха бьется головой о стол.  
— У нас вечер унизь Хёнджина? Что ты от меня хочешь? Одолжить вам наши игрушки? Наши свечи? Съедобную смазку?  
— Съедобную смазку можно. А еще можете взять Феликса и Сынмина к себе на выходные. И будете сами им готовить.

Пьяный раскрасневшийся Хёнджин с настоящим ужасом на лице — это почти сексуально.  
— Я смотрю, ты не переживаешь, что твои дети могут умереть от заворота кишок, а Феликс может лишиться девственности.  
— Феликс не посмеет лишиться девственности. Я поставил на то, что они переспят, когда Чанбину будет восемнадцать. Я знаю своего сына, он не посмеет меня предать.  
— Не забывай, что Джисон поставил, что они переспят, когда Феликсу будет шестнадцать. Не думаю, что стоит напоминать, насколько азартен мой муж, — Хёнджин медленно съезжает по стулу и распускает волосы. Минхо становится жарко в рубашке и он начинает ее расстегивать.  
— Мне кажется, не стоит напоминать, что твой муж так же туп, как и азартен. Если он думает, что закрыть Феликса с Чанбином в одной комнате — это решение всех проблем, он глубоко ошибается. Чонин практикует это каждую неделю, но результатов нет.

Нечего было ставить на пятнадцатилетие, хочется Минхо. Но кто он, чтобы помогать своим конкурентам?  
Испокон веков, с основания двухсемейного собрания, повелось предсказывать будущее. Минхо предпочитает называть это предсказанием, а не тотализатором.

Помимо общего ужина, где присутствуют все члены семьи, проводятся собрания в чулане по специальным приглашениям и кодовым словам.

В воскресенье утром принимались ставки на то, заметит ли Джисон, если Хёнджин удалит одно хентай видео из папки с 300 ГБ хентая.  
Минхо поставил двадцать баксов, что Джисон заметит, но через неделю. Хёнджин поставил на один день. Чонин поставил на ровно три дня и подбил Чанбина поддержать его.

Отдавать деньги детям позорно, но уже привычно в их доме. И иногда Минхо даже задумывается, что учить детей азартным играм — неправильно, но потом вспоминает, что Феликс как-то поднял 200 баксов на его с Джисоном доверчивости, и жалеет только о том, что завел детей.

— Минхо? Джисон, они опять напились вина и заснули за столом, — Минхо чувствует нежные прикосновения, он узнает эти руки везде.  
— Чан? Мы не напились. Всего лишь две бутылки вина, и я вполне трезв.  
— Две бутылки вина на двоих, хочешь сказать, — голос Джисона словно наждачкой по ушам, и Минхо приходится открыть глаза.

Они действительно заснули, а заботливые дети даже накрыли их пледами.

Минхо хорошо. В нем вино, ему тепло, его со спины обнимает муж, а Хёнджин крепко спит и не просыпается, а, значит, не будет открывать рот и портить настроение.  
Джисон супится и пытается, скорее для вида, разбудить Хёнджина еще пару раз, но потом выдыхает, подставляет стул поближе и просто кладет голову на плечо спящему Хёнджину.

В такие моменты Минхо начинает верить, что его семья и семья Хан-Хван — самые обычные люди. Такие же, как Смиты, живущие через дорогу, или Ивановы, живущие по ту сторону забора. У них такие же, как и у всех, проблемы, такие же дети и такая же любовь.  
Обычная среднестатистическая семья, а не богадельня, как любит говорить Сынмин.

— Папа, я решил поменять костюм для Хэллоуина. Посмотри, как я решил завтра пойти!

А потом Минхо переводит взгляд на сына, стоящего в одном прозрачном пакете. С головы до ног.   
В биоразлагаемом пакете с ног до головы и в трусах с майкой — небеса, спасибо.

— Папа, я решил, что я пойду как презерватив, чтобы научить всех тому, как важен безопасный секс!

Минхо смотрит на Феликса, чувствует одинокую слезу на своей щеке и с сожалением понимает, что показалось.  
Обычная жизнь, среднестатистическая семья, адекватные дети, — всё показалось.


	4. гетеросексуальные собрания, сопли, водка

— Уверен ли я, что хочу знать, что вы тут делаете? — Чонин останавливается у входа в кухню и осматривает всех с любимым выражением лица «какая же звенящая пошлость». Джисон замечательно знает это выражение лица — Чонин напрямую унаследовал его от папочки Хёнджина. За такое выражение лица Джисон когда-то начистил Хёнджину личико.

Джисон вообще думает, что все худшее, что унаследовали их дети — они унаследовали от Хёнджина. Например, эмоциональная инвалидность Чанбина. Или же способность стрелять ядом в глаза Чонина.

— Не уверен, у нас собрание гетеросексуальной части этого семейства, — Джисон машет рукой, намекая исчезнуть, — так что тебя сюда не звали.  
— А где в слове гетеросексуальность вмещаются два ваших мужа?  
— Я немного согласен с Чонином? — Чанбин открывает рот, и пусть Чанбин радуется, что он любимый ребенок Джисона, иначе закончил бы он как закончит сейчас Чонин.  
— Давайте не будем спорить, — вмешивается Чан. Спасибо небесам за существование Чана и спасибо Минхо, что Чан все еще с ними, а не живет с какой-нибудь адекватной женой и двумя дочками-лапочками. — Инни, просто Минхо, Хёнджин и Феликс ушли на шоппинг за уходовыми средствами для поддержки их красоты, а Джисони предложил мне и Чанбину с Сынмини посидеть с ним, поговорить.  
— А почему меня не позвали тогда? — Чонин уже на пороге кухни, Чонин уже заходит. Джисон снимает тапочек и держит на готове.  
— А ты еще не дорос до распределения в гетеросексуальную или гомосексуальную часть нашего семейства. Ты, считай, малёк бесполый, вот и иди по своим делам, — Джисон сводит брови и машет тапком. Обычно Хёнджин просит Джисона не играть в сурового родителя, говорит, что он похож на сумасшедшего хомяка, бегающего кругами перед кошкой. Но если Джисон не будет воспитывать их детей, то кто? Минхо, конечно. Но Минхо нет, а на воспитание своих детей он Чану не отдаст. Детские психологи — слишком дорого, а еще они могут рассказать службам опеки об обстановке в их доме. Слишком рискованно.  
— Ой, знаете что? Я лучше уйду отсюда, а то папа тапок достал, вдруг вспомнит, что он родитель, — Чонин широко улыбается и Джисон мстительно отмечает, что их сыну надо ставить брекеты. Хёнджин будет в восторге от идеи о Чонине, который не может ни улыбаться ни есть нормально.

— А теперь, когда дядя Джисон думает, что победил Чонина, может, я тоже узнаю, что мы тут делаем? — вот Сынмин почти золотой ребенок. Держит спину, руки на коленях, не хамит Чану. Впрочем, Джисон сомневается, что Чана он уважает, но хотя бы показывает.  
— Мы пьем пиво и обсуждаем девочек, конечно же! — Джисон ставит на стол шесть банок пива и два безалкогольных пива. — Еще, благодаря Хёнджини у нас есть пять видов стейка. Они холодные, но настоящим мужчинам не нужна печка.  
— Мне кажется, за этот вечер ты слишком много раз говорил о маскулинности, Джисон, — Чан осуждающе смотрит, но уже утягивает себе пиво, — это неправильно. Ты можешь насадить токсичную мужскую социализацию нашим детям.

Стейк застревает у Джисона в горле. Он и забыл, что Чан не только пишет в книгах странно, эти странные слова еще и вываливаются у Чана изо рта регулярно, без регистрации и смс. Возможно, Минхо нужно отдать должное. От мысли, что во время секса Чан говорит что-нибудь о сублимации, эго и потаенных желаниях, Джисону становится не по себе. Есть еще шанс, что Минхо — извращенец и заводится от того, что несет Чан. И этот вариант кажется более реальным.

— Джисон хороший отец, — Чанбин заботливо стучит Джисону по спине, и хочется плакать, то ли от того, что, наконец, воздух поступает в легкие, то ли потому, что Чанбин — золотой ребенок. Джисон совсем не сентиментальный отец, как те стремные мужики с пузиками и неблагородной сединой в телевизионных сериалах. — Папа с Хёнджином только недавно заставили нас носить женские платья и краситься, чтобы мы почувствовали, как трудно живется девушкам.  
— Да, отличная методика, — Сынмин тянется к алкогольному пиву, но реакции Чана мог бы позавидовать Супермен. Джисон и Чан вроде и размера примерно одинакового, но у Джисона руки не такие длинные? В прошлый раз, когда он пытался дотянуться до Хёнджина через весь стол, он потянул за собой скатерть и все, чем они пытались ужинать. Хёнджин лишил его секса на неделю и не разрешал прикасаться к волосам месяц. Джисон даже подал на развод.  
— Мы с Хёнджином на себе проверили, вы бы знали, как ему хорошо в красном коротком платье…  
— Думаю, это надо обсуждать не при детях, — Чан рушит фантазию не дав ей развиться. Джисон знал, что надо было звать только Чанбина и Сынмина. Пользы от Чана меньше, чем от Чонина. А бесполезнее Чонина Джисон даже не знает что может быть. Они и держат его, потому что Хёнджин официально секретно выбрал Чонина своим любимчиком.  
— Давайте выпьем за этот вечер! — Чанбин подносит свое безалкогольное пиво и Джисон с готовностью чокается.

Вообще, они с Хёнджином дали пробовать Чанбину алкогольное пиво. И вино, и коньяк с колой тоже. Джисон уверен, что где-то читал, что дети должны иметь доверительные отношения с родителями. А у них с Хёнджином как раз было мимолетное помутнение, где они пытались вести себя как настоящие родители. Помутнение закончилось, как только директор школы Чонина позвал на встречу. Настоящие родительские обязанности снова перешли к Минхо.

— Сынмин, а как у тебя дела с твоей девочкой? Как там ее зовут? Черён?  
— Замечательно, Бинни, — Джисон делает вид, что не видит, как Сынмин бьет Чанбина под коленку.

Еще Джисон делает вид, что правда хочет тут находиться: в окружении детей и одного не очень полноценного взрослого. Но Минхо позвонил в шесть утра с очередными криками об интервенции и у Джисона не оказалось выбора.  
Минхо обещал оплатить Хёнджину все кремы для лица, а Хёнджин пообещал омолодить душу и тело Джисону другим способом. А член у Хёнджина волшебный.

— Вы же уже ходили на настоящее свидание, да? — Джисон открывает второе пиво себе и кидает банку Чану. — В кино, вроде бы Минхо говорил. И как? Тебе понравилось? Вы хотя бы за руки держались?  
— Не вижу, почему я должен отвечать на вопросы абсолютно мне чужого извращенного мужчины.  
Эй! — Чанбин официально сертифицировано золотой ребенок вот уже пятнадцать лет. — В следующий раз, когда ты придешь к нам в гости, я спрошу у тебя, почему ты ходишь в извращенным мужчинам.  
— Никто ни к каким извращенным мужчинам не ходит. Сынмини, не будь грубияном, мы ведь тебя воспитывали хорошо.  
— Прости, пап, прости, дядя Джисон. Да, мы сходили в кино, потом я довел ее до парка, и мы держались за руки.

Именно поэтому Джисон пожертвовал своей психикой и позвал Чана. Джисон просто злой гений.

— Всё ок, я не обижаюсь, — Джисон гладит Сынмина по голове и не может сдержать улыбки. — Это ведь замечательно, и этого не нужно стесняться. Вы как раз в том возрасте, когда любовь невинная и неотягощающая. А еще вам не надо объяснять родителям, почему вам нравится тот или иной человек. Двадцать лет назад все было совсем иначе.  
— Я даже не хочу спрашивать, — Сынмин уворачивается от руки Джисона и придвигается ближе к Чану. — Но, кажется, уже поздно. Мы его потеряли.

Очень часто Джисон жалеет, что у него с Хёнджином не было вот этого трепетного периода. Они не улыбались друг другу стеснительно на расстоянии, не держались за руки и не дарили друг другу валентинки.

Когда Джисон впервые встретил Хёнджина, ему было уже семнадцать, он не очень верил в сказочные влюбленности и уже как два года определился в своей бисексуальности.  
Бисексуальность при виде Хёнджина молчала, а вот что-то другое, где-то глубоко, противное и злое, хотело вырваться наружу.  
Джисон не был самым популярным учеников в школе, он даже не уверен, что, кроме Минхо его кто-то знал. Но один вид того, как Хёнджин идет по школьному коридору, совершенно тупо хихикает и здоровается со всеми, кто подойдет первым… Это заставляло Джисона сжимать руки в кулаки и думать, что уродливее, чем красивые люди, на планете никого нет.

— Я бы действительно поверил, что он тебе не нравится, — Минхо курил сигарету, успешно украденную у отца, — если бы не знал, что ты самый безобидный человек на этой планете. Ты буквально не можешь никакого ненавидеть, Джисон.  
— А вот Хван Хёнджина я ненавижу.  
— За что?  
— За то что он ходит по школе словно он тут король. Еще и на уроках со мной сидит весь такой… светится!  
— Светится, ага, настоящий преступник.

Минхо не воспринимал масштабы проблемы серьезно, а Джисону было обидно. Впервые ему кто-то настолько не нравился, а лучший друг не мог поддержать. Джисон даже не был школьным хулиганом, но из-за нахождения в одном пространстве с Хёнджином, все его инстинкты самосохранения отключались.  
Когда Хёнджин толкнул его на выходе из класса и тут же извинился, Джисон, конечно же, не поверил. Такие, как Хёнджин, делали все умышленно. Именно поэтому Джисон умышленно взял и нечаянно столкнулся с Хёнджином в коридоре.  
Когда Хёнджин кривился из-за разлитой колы, Джисон испытывал такое удовольствие, какое он не испытывал никогда.

В то время, как люди мечтали о своих возлюбленных, а Минхо думал, с кем бы переспать, Джисон во снах видел заплаканное лицо Хёнджина. Сны, где Хёнджин хныкал имя Джисона были его любимыми.

Джисон настолько преисполнился в своем желании услышать хнычущего Хёнджина, что посвятил этому свою школьную жинзнь. Маленькие перебранки переросли в ссоры. Ссоры переросли в толкания и злые шутки. Теперь Хёнджин узнавал Джисона за километр — это было прекрасно видно по тому, как кривилось красивое личико и исчезала сахарная улыбка.

— В тебя словно демон вселился, — говорил Минхо, когда Джисон тратил очередной час на то, чтобы описать, что и как он хочет сделать с Хёнджином, — сексуально неудовлетворенный демон. Желаю вам с Хёнджином, наконец, потрахаться и разбежаться.  
— Не будем мы с ним трахаться, а разбегаться уж тем более!

Джисон был настолько зол на слова Минхо, что взял и пошел сразу атакой на Хёнджина. Он точно не помнит, что говорил, но помнит, как красиво выступил злой румянец на щеках Хёнджина. Как красиво задрожали губы и заблестели глаза. Кровь окрасила губы Хёнджина как помада, и Джисон был очарован. Он смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда, он упивался этим видом. Даже когда Хёнджин закинул его в мусорный бак, Джисон только видел красные губы.

И это было страшно. Джисону было страшно, потому что ему было всего семнадцать, а он влюбился настолько, что потерял голову и делал то, на что никогда не хватило бы храбрости. Джисон влез туда, откуда нет пути назад, а школы оставалось всего половина года.  
Хёнджина все звали на свидания. Хёнджина все любили и никогда не ругали: ни за плохие оценки, ни за плохое поведение. Хёнджин был местной знаменитостью, в то время, как Джисон пытался слиться с тенями.

А потом Хёнджин пришел на вечеринку, показал Джисону проколотый язык и избавил от проблемы стояка этим самым проколотым языком. Свои отношения они закрепили в родительской спальне паренька, который устраивал вечеринку. А потом еще во дворе за бассейном.

— Папа? — Чанбин машет рукой перед глазами и Джисон отмирает. — Так, а что случилось после того, как вы подрались?  
— А, ну, Хёнджин пришел на вечеринку, я его увидел, нас потянуло друг к другу и мы поняли, что мы друг другу на самом деле нравимся, — оказывается, Джисон уже допил третью банку пива.  
— Это было мило, — говорит Чанбин и кладет голову Джисону на плечо.  
— А я думал, вы тогда просто переспали в родительской спальне, а потом вас застукали с голым задом за бассейном? И Хёнджину пришлось признаться, что он с тобой теперь встречается? Потому что даже сделали фотографии?

Главная причина, почему Джисон не любит пить с Чаном состоит в том, что Чан не может держать в себе алкоголь. Как сейчас, когда Чан выплевывает все пиво в лицо Джисону.  
— Сынмини? Откуда ты такое знаешь?  
— Чонин рассказал?  
— А Чонин откуда знает? — Чан снова подносит пиво ко рту, но Джисон забирает банку.  
— А ты что, не знаешь? Чонин знает все. Например, что ты любишь, когда тебя папочкой зовут. А это даже не то, что хотел бы знать я, — Джисон почти крестится и благодарит себя, что забрал пиво у Чана. Чан выглядит очень напряженным, так и до инфаркта недалеко.  
— Хан Джисон, если ты мне сейчас не отдашь мое пиво, я пойду искать Чонина.  
— Папа, пожалуйста, отдай. Я люблю Чонина.

Когда единственный человек, который дорожит Чонином, просит, кто Джисон такой, чтобы отказывать?

— Если вы думаете, что я пошевелю пальцем или подам тазик, когда вас будет тошнить, то вы ошибаетесь, — Джисон уверен, что Чонин пинает его стул, но доказательств нет. Он слишком занят тем, что плачет.  
— Изыди, у меня есть Чанбини, я и так знаю, что ты меня не любишь, — икает Джисон, и почему-то хочется еще больше плакать. Джисон плачет.  
— Папа, тебе правда, может, тазик поставить? — кто-то с голосом Чанбина заботливо гладит по плечу, и Джисон начинает плакать еще сильнее. Так, что аж в голове звенит.  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Поставь тазик и ведро возле Чана. Он когда наплачется, то всегда блюет, — кое-как выдавливает он из себя.  
— Уже. Тазик, ведро и большую кастрюлю, — голос Сынмина — единственное, что успокаивает, пока до Джисона не доходят его слова.  
— Большую кастрюлю с собачками? Это же любимая кастрюля Хёнджина! — Джисон даже не старается сдержаться. Он уже себя отпустил. Весь его рукав все равно покрыт соплями, есть ли смысл?

— Нас не было всего три часа, — голос ангелов врывается в кухню и Джисон разлепляет глаза. Хёнджин выглядит еще красивее, чем утром. С растрепанными волосами и обветренными губами. Кажется, у Джисона из носа пузыри.  
— Хёнджин! — кричит он что есть силы, но Чанбин прикладывает ладонь ко рту. Противный Чанбин будет лишен статуса любимого ребенка.  
— Эти свиньи опять пили, а теперь плачут? — Минхо Джисон никогда не рад видеть, Минхо провел с Хёнджином весь день, а теперь закрывает его мужа собой. — Сколько на этот раз?  
— Сначала по три банки пива, а потом водку, которые Ивановы нам на Хэллоуин передали.  
— Замечательно, Чанбини, отойди от отца, а то он тебя испачкает. Я и так еле держусь, все уровни мерзости уже давно были превышены.  
Джисону кажется, у него замирает сердце.  
— Нет, Хёнджини, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, — он чувствует себя маленьким ребенком, когда тянется руками к Хёнджину. Но его муж замечательный. Он подходит и позволяет Джисону прижаться к животу. Живот Хёнджина пахнет как Хёнджин, а еще совсем не мягкий. Никаких пузиков, как у папочек из сериалов.  
— А по какому поводу концерт на этот раз? Снова где-то пропала та хентай-ова спецвыпуск? — Хёнджин перебирает волосы Джисону и поток слез превращается в редкие всхлипы.  
— Нет, папа рассказывал, как вы встретились, а потом начал рыдать, что ты его разлюбишь и бросишь, потому что ты «вот такой!», а «я вот такой!»  
— Хёнджини, не бросай меня, пожалуйста, — Джисон чувствует как текут сопли и зарывается в живот Хёнджина еще глубже.  
— Откуда ты взял идею, что я тебя брошу, если я тебя все еще не бросил, а прошло столько лет, и ты буквально только что засрал мою любимую водолазку.  
У Джисона приступ неконтролируемой любви и он не знает, начать ли снова плакать или лезть целоваться к Хёнджину.

— А ты чего рыдаешь, ты, придурь? — звук оплеухи убивает все драматические порывы моментально, и Джисон испуганно замирает. Рука Хёнджина прикрывает ему глаза.  
— Минхо снова использует вытрезвительную технику на Чане? — шепчет в живот Джисон и чувствует, как трезвеет и наполняется энергией.  
— О да. В этот раз по левой щеке. Так что, если ты не перестанешь сейчас мусолить мне водолазку, я позову Минхо.  
— Не надо.  
— Хороший мальчик.

— Знаете, что я никогда не видел за свои тринадцать лет?  
Чонин — единственное создание, которое утром выглядит счастливым. Джисон не уверен, как он выглядит, но чувствует себя так, словно Минхо пару раз по нему прошелся. А если судить по измятому лицу Чана, то Минхо точно не остался без жертвы.  
— Ты не видел, как Минхо с Чаном уходят домой после пьянки, а не ночуют у нас и остаются на завтрак, и еще и приводят свою ораву детей? — Хёнджин уворачивается от ложки Минхо и продолжает намазывать тост маслом.  
— Я не видел, чтобы ты плакал, пап.  
— Я?  
— Да, папа, который Хёнджин. Я вижу, как Джисон и Чан рыдают ровно каждые два месяца. Минхо плачет, когда смотрит канал Дискавери о диких кошках. А вот тебя я не видел плачущим.  
— Глупый ребенок. Как ты думаешь, от кого ты унаследовал отсутствие сердца и наличие изощренного юмора?  
— Вообще, — Минхо ласково улыбается и Джисон чувствует приближение бури. Минхо не любит быть менее токсичным, чем Чонин. — Я прекрасно помню день, когда Хёнджин плакал.  
— Расскажи!  
— А это не секрет, — Джисон тоже не любит быть тем, кто не дает сдачи Чонину за все, что тот сделал за тринадцать лет, — Хёнджин плакал весь день, когда Чанбини было шесть лет. Чанбин никогда не болеет, никогда. А тогда у него болел животик и была температура. Мы даже скорую вызвали. Врач сказал просто пить воду и жаропонижающие, но Хёнджин был почему-то так напуган, что лежал в кроватке с Чанбином и плакал.   
— Это было мило. У меня даже фотографии есть. Десять поз страданий Хван Хёнджина.

Впервые за все пятнадцать лет их завтрак настолько затихает. Не слышно даже затрудненного дыхания Чана, и Джисон испуганно смотрит по сторонам. Хёнджин выглядит задумавшимся, Минхо довольно смотрит на Чонина, Чанбин и Феликс давно в своем мире парят в облаках, Сынмина на завтраке вообще нет, а Чан просто пытается держать глаза открытыми, а не умереть за столом.

— Но… ты никогда не плакал при мне или из-за меня? — как-то совсем тихо подает голос Чонин.  
— Я плачу только из-за тех, кого люблю, — Хёнджин пожимает плечами и берет Джисона за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье. — Джисони, голова болит? Поцеловать, чтобы прошло?


	5. зоопарк, смех с полным ртом, лук

— Минхо-хён, твой муж на меня так странно смотрит, что мне действительно страшно. Он же не сменил предпочтения и не влюбился в меня?

Чан давится чаем, но Минхо не может ему помочь, потому что давится слюной. Он пытается вернуться к жизни, а Чонин просто забирается на диван и обнимает колени. В такие моменты Минхо рад, что они корейцы и дома носят тапочки, а не как одноклассники Феликса, которые однажды рискнули прийти в гости и не снять обувь на входе. Больше Феликс друзей неазиатского происхождения в их дом не водит.

— Инни, что за глупые шуточки, — Чан за пару минут стал бледным, потом красным, а теперь, внезапно, зеленеет, — я просто хотел спросить у тебя кое-что.  
— Можешь задать столько вопросов, сколько кусков мясного пирога я могу взять у Минхо.  
— Этот пирог детям в школу, — Минхо отвешивает Чонину по лбу, и уходит на кухню отрезать, как минимум, три куска пирога. В Чонине еда исчезает еще быстрее, чем в Чане и Чанбине вместе взятыми.

Иногда Минхо хочется спросить, где его эта богемная гомосексуальная жизнь, которую описывают в фильмах. Чтобы он приходил домой, сбрасывал одежду на пол, его встречали ванна с розами, дорогие породистые кошки и голый Чан посреди кровати уже на все готовый.  
Минхо даже готов забыть о ванной и породистых кошках, но вот голого готового Чана можно было бы оставить.  
Вместо богемной жизни геев у Минхо есть муж, который забывает, что люди должны спать и есть, а не только писать поэмы о мятежном подростковом духе. У него есть два сына, один из которых слишком блаженный для этого мира, и нужно следить, чтобы ни одна муха на блаженство не посягнула. И, если за вторым сыном не надо следить в плане заботы, то все равно нужно следить, чтобы этот сын не нашел на тебя компромат на 20 лет вперед и не взял в жены девушку, которую Минхо, между прочим, все еще не одобрил, хотя Хёнджин и говорит, что она хорошая. С Хёнджином-то Сынмин Черён и познакомил.  
Джисон может сколько угодно говорить, что Минхо ревнивый и мелочный. Ему все равно. Хёнджин на их семейные ужины больше не допускается.

— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что Хёнджин и Джисон плохо относятся к Чонину? — Чан проскальзывает за Минхо на кухню и даже закрывает дверь. Словно это когда-то останавливало Чонина или Сынмина. У Минхо есть подозрения, что на кухне есть скрытая камера и записывающее устройство. И установил их не Хёнджин, а Феликс по наводке Чонина. Но Минхо все еще в поисках доказательств.  
— Тебе не кажется, что Хёнджин хочет, чтобы мой сын относился ко мне плохо? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Минхо и отрезает еще один кусок пирога, уже для себя. Ему нужно, у него тонкое душевное состояние эту неделю.  
— Дорогой, ты что. Откуда такие глупые идеи, — Чан обнимает со спины. Минхо расслабляется, но пирог все равно откусывает.  
— А откуда у тебя идеи, что Хёнджин и Джисон плохо относятся к Чонину? Ты с самим Чонином вообще говорил?  
— Вот только что, — Чан проводит рукой по животу, но останавливается, — он говорит, что Хёнджин и Джисон всегда его обижают и что он привык.

Тяжело настроиться на сексуальую обстановку, когда у тебя муж немного дурачок. Минхо, словно от души отрывая, убирает руки Чана с себя и поворачивается, чтобы наградить мужа взглядом, который заставляет шестеренки в голове шевелиться. Обычно помогает.  
— Хёнджин и Джисон обижают Чонина? — хочется покрутить пальцем у виска. — Джисон и Хёнджин?  
— Да! — Чан так яро реагирует, словно собирается идти вершить революцию. Хочется напомнить, что революции и интервенции — это по части Минхо, а у Чана для таких дел лапки.  
— И ты веришь словам ребенка, который только говорил, что ты старый извращенец, заинтересованный в маленьких мальчиках?  
— Ну, — внезапно революстический энтузиазм Чана снижается до уровня энтузиазма домохозяйки в магазине со скидками, — он же это несерьезно говорил.  
— Понятненько, — иногда Минхо думает, что у него не четыре ребенка, а пять детей и Чанбин. Чанбин в роли почти взрослого. — Чонина, которого Хёнджин и Джисон буквально в задницу целуют за то, что тот просто существует, обижают. Вот этого Чонина, который делает в школе, что хочет, занимается вне школы, чем хочет, и издевается над всеми, потому что может.  
— Это может значить, они не уделяют внимание ему и его желаниям!  
— Чан, они купили ему на двенадцатилетие лошадь. Лошадь, у которой отец премиальный жеребец. Ебаную лошадь, Чан, которая стоит, скорее всего дороже, чем твоя машина. На двенадцать лет, хочу напомнить.  
— Они что?! — Чану за сорок и пора бы научиться реагировать менее эмоционально. Минхо следит за тем, как тарелка с пирогом летит вниз на пол. Куда-то туда же падает любовь Минхо к Чану. Он сегодня же возьмет у Джисона образец документов для развода. Чан уедет жить к родителям, а Минхо завет десять котов и превратит рабочий кабинет мужа в их личную комнату.  
— Во-первых, ты это сейчас уберешь, — Минхо закрывает глаза и пытается делать дыхательные упражнения, которым его недавно учил Феликс, чтобы «папа, ты должен дожить до ста лет, но ты не сможешь этого сделать, если лопнешь от переполняющего желания убить». Святой ребенок. — Во-вторых, не знаю, где ты был, когда Чонин рассказывал, что родители подарили ему лошадь. Он даже фотографии показывал. На следующий день после празднования, они отвезли его и показали ему подарок. И каждые несколько недель они теперь возят Чонина, чтобы он мог провести время с Жизель.  
— Его лошадь зовут Жизель? — Чан послушно собирает пирог, выбрасывает, и лезет голыми руками собирать осколки тарелки. Минхо мог бы пожалеть руки мужа и сказать, что для таких вещей есть веник, но он искренне надеется, что Чан порежет руки и приостановит написание очередного эпоса. Все же с порезами не очень удобно печатать, а Минхо, наконец, получит мужа в постель раньше трех утра. — И где они ее содержат?  
— Они ради этой лошади купили конюшню за городом. А потом подумали, и купили дом, чтобы можно было ночевать и делать долгие прогулки на лошадях.

Где-то там в Аду, куда Хёнджин обещает попадет Минхо, слышат его желания, и Чан режет себе ладонь. Минхо, конечно, удрученно цокает и заботливо берет руку Чана в свои, промывает под краном и обрабатывает. Внутри Минхо рассуждает, может, нужно поставить какой-нибудь алтарь или принести в жертву что-нибудь. Ему нравится, как быстро исполняются его желания.  
— На лошадях — это во множественном? — Чан ойкает, когда Минхо заливает порез перекисью, но тут замолкает и послушно утыкается ему в плечо лбом.  
— Да, ведь Чонину было скучно и одиноко кататься одному, поэтому они купили еще две лошади. И, опережая твои крики, это все совсем не секрет, и я был у них в гостях. Сынмин и Ликси так вообще часто ездят с Чонином и тоже научились ездить верхом. И да, тебя тоже звали, но если бы ты выходил из кабинета или из своей авторской нирваны, то мог бы съездить с нами или вообще заметил, что мы куда-то уезжали.  
— Прости, — Чан скромно целует в шею и Минхо почти откладывает идею с жертвоприношениями. Возможно, он закончит на одной жертве — Хёнджине. — Но у меня есть все же еще один вопрос. Сколько у них денег, черт возьми?  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько можно получить на красивом личике Хёнджина и песнях о членах или вагинах от Джисона.  
У Чана происходит минута молчания, когда переоцениваешь все, что делал и делаешь в жизни.

Хёнджин открывает дверь с ноги. Хёнджин открывает дверь в дом Минхо с ноги. Минхо берет на вооружение торшер, но тут же за Хёнджином влетает Джисон и буквально повисает на муже.  
— Бан блядский Чан, — Хёнджин орет так, что можно уже примерно подсчитывать, через сколько минут приедет полиция, вызванная соседями, — спускайся сюда. Мы выйдем во двор и я разобью ебало тебе там, чтобы Минхо не нужно было отмывать кровь тут. Мужа твоего мне все же жалко — он живет с таким кретином, как ты.

Минхо ставит торшер на место и присаживается на диван. Впервые в жизни Минхо и не знает, а что сказать. Хёнджин может быть стервой и сукой, Хёнджин может подъебывать исподтишка и прямо в глаза говорить, если чем-то недоволен.  
Но Хван Хёнджин никогда не орет со злости. Хван Хёнджин может орать от эмоций и в приступе очередной тупости, которую делит наполовину с Джисоном. Этот Хёнджин пугает Минхо, потому что выглядит на грани чего-то большого и страшного.

— Джисони? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Минхо. — Что случилось?  
— Чонин вчера пришел домой и тихо ушел к себе, ну, мы не придали этому внимания. Вот только и сегодня он с нами не разговаривает и ведет себя вяло, а еще, кажется, он плачет? Я не уверен, я никогда не видел, чтобы Чонин плакал, но у него такие глаза опухшие и нос заложен?  
— Может это простуда?  
Ты что, хён, — Джисон все еще держится за Хёнджина, который похож на бешеного тигра, — дураки не болеют, и Чонин ни разу не болел с пяти лет.  
— А Чан-то тут причем?  
— Чанбин нам сказал, что Чонин сказал, что поговорил с Чаном и теперь не хочет с нами разговаривать, — Хёнджин, как для разъяренного человека, бережно отлепляет руки Джисона от себя, и медленно идет к ступенькам. У Минхо чувство матери-львицы, на детей которых вот-вот нападут. Хорошо, что Сынмин на свидании, а Ликси с Чанбином в доме Хан-Хван.  
— Я, конечно, слышал только половину, но Чан, вроде бы, ничего такого не сказал? — Минхо почему-то все еще говорит шепотом.  
— А это я сейчас лично узнаю, да, Чан-хён?

Чан спускается по лестнице с таким счастливым лицом, словно не ему только кричали с матами и угрожали убить. Когда-нибудь его муж научится различать, где над ним шутят, а где действительно желают убить, но Минхо боится, что поседеет от стресса к такому времени.  
— Хёнджини? Привет! И тебе, Джисон. Что случилось? Что вас привело сюда? До семейного ужина еще, вроде бы, два дня.  
— Нас привело сюда желание смерти и страданий, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Хёнджин, Джисон снова повисает на муже. — Но начнем мы с вопроса. А о чем вы говорили с Чонином вчера?  
— С Инни? — Чан подходит к дивану и у Минхо случается паника. Если Хёнджин бросится на Чана, то попадет и Минхо, как тому, кто сидит на диване и находится в зоне поражения. Будем честны в том, что Джисон не удержит разъяренного Хёнджина. Джисона едва ветром не уносит в хорошие дни. — Я просто спросил, хорошо ли вы к нему относитесь? И сказал, что если он чувствует, что вы его обижаете, то он может всегда прийти и поговорить. И может жить с нами, если хочет. Я хочу, чтобы наш дом был его безопасным местом.

Удивительно, но Чан успевает договорить. Ничего другого, а, особенно, среагировать, Чан не успевает. Минхо вдыхает, Джисон придерживает Хёнджина. Минхо выдыхает, Джисон уже на Чане и напоминает взбесившуюся обезьяну.  
— Хорошо ли мы относимся к нашему сыну? — Джисон заряжает Чану в ухо. — Ты намекаешь, что мы абьюзим наших собственных детей? Ты охуел, Бан Чан? — у Чана из губы идет кровь.

Минхо принесет три курицы в жертву, если это прекратится без дальнейшего кровопролития. Но чуда не случается, и Минхо засучивает рукава, чтобы разнимать самую глупую и самую ненужную драку в мире.  
Хёнджин успевает быстрее. Подходит и просто отрывает Джисона, придерживая за пояс, от земли, закидывает на плечо и садится на диван. Хёнджин за одно мгновение усаживает того рядом, собирает руки Джисона в одну свою руку, а другой начинает гладить по голове и по спине, шепча что-то на ухо. Минхо хочется поразиться тому, как Хёнджин успешно и ловко управляется телом Джисона. Вот только он не хочет думать о том, как к этому умению Хёнджин пришел. А еще у Минхо муж истекает кровью.

— Я сейчас приведу Чана в порядок, а потом мы поговорим как взрослые люди. Сидеть и не двигаться.

На серьезный разговор Минхо приходит серьезно подготовленным. На комод за диваном он ставит самую тяжелую сковороду, а в руках держит стальные палочки для еды. В Хёнджина он кидает спирт и вату.  
— Обработай руки своему герою, — спокойно говорит он и за руку ведет за собой Чана, садит его на стул и сам садится сверху. — А теперь давайте поговорим. И хочу напомнить, что в этом доме никто не дерется.  
— Поэтому я и звал Чана на улицу, — бурчит Хёнджин, но без запала, слишком занятый обработкой рук Джисона. Джисон не смотрит на Минхо с Чаном, но внимательно следит за Хёнджином и мило куксится, когда ватка со спиртом касается костяшек.  
— Поэтому мы просто сядем и просто все обсудим. Во-первых, Хёнджин, ты почему хочешь у меня забрать сына?  
— Что? — Хёнджин от удивления скидывает баночку со спиртом с дивана. Теперь у них будет вся гостиная пахнуть как стоматологический кабинет. Спасибо, что без пятен. — Что это за предъявы не в тему? Я думал, мы будем обсуждать, что Чан кретин.  
— Это мы и без обсуждений знаем.  
— Эй!  
— Что я хочу узнать — это почему Сынмин познакомил тебя с Черён, а не меня? — Минхо ударяет Чана по ноге, намекая заткнуться и не вмешиваться. У него тут важный разговор.  
— Потому что я красивый, — Хёнджин разводит плечами и говорит с таким простым лицом, словно это факт природы. И Минхо прекрасно видит, как Джисон смотрит глазами Хачико и послушно кивает. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я страшный? — Минхо не будет повышать голос и использовать палочки для глаз Хёнджина.  
— Ты самый красивый, дорогой, — пытается подать голос Чан и получает локтем в живот.  
— Заткнись, дорогой. Ты, если не понял, кресло. И ты сидишь и ждешь, пока взрослые люди порешают дела.  
— Ну, ты приемлемый, когда глаза закрыты, — наглость Хёнджина не знает границ. — Но Сынмин хочет впечатлить свою девушку, а не напугать. Он знает, что ты с ней что-нибудь сделаешь. А Сынмину четырнадцать, он влюблен.  
— Да что я с ней сделаю?  
— Мне напомнить тебе, как у Сынмина пропали рыбки?  
— Они умерли, я тут не виноват?  
— Они умерли через день, когда ты сказал, что Сынмин уделяет им больше внимания, чем тебе. Даже если ты не убил их умышленно, твоя черная аура отравила им душу.  
— И так им и надо, — Минхо все же не сдерживается. — Я позвал Сынмина со мной в парк, а он отказался, потому что какая-то дурацкая золотая рыбка — это интереснее? Когда Сынмин отказывался ходить со мной в парк, чтобы осуждать каждого проходящего?  
— Вы ходите в парк, чтобы осуждать гуляющих там людей?! — в этот раз Чан получает по ушибленному носу, но Минхо не жаль. Он предупреждал.  
— Мне кажется, мы тут мирились? — подает голос Джисон, решивший, что самое время для его грязных прелюдий. Минхо мерзко смотреть на то, как Джисон медленно проводит рукой по коленке Хёнджина и сжимает, а потом снова начинает вести рукой, спускаясь к внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Нет, мы тут обсуждали то, что Хёнджин двуликая жаба.  
— Разве жабы бывают двуликими?  
— Чан, клянусь всем, чем там люди клянутся, если ты не привнесешь в разговор смысл, а будешь вот так бездумно ляпать, я сам натравлю на тебя Джисона. И буду держать тебя, когда он будет тебя бить.  
Чан затыкается, но сильнее обнимает Минхо. Словно если он близко прижмется, Минхо не сможет зарядить по ребрам снова. Наивный.  
— Он не двуликая жаба, — Джисон держит ляжку Хёнджина так, как мясник держит кусок лучшего мяса на рынке, Минхо мог бы сказать, что выглядит вкусно. Но не скажет. — Просто у Сынмина не настолько все серьезно с Черён, а Хёнджин ее айдол. Она следит за его каналом и инстаграмом. Сынмин хотел повыпендриваться, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Зато я был за углом кафе и делал фотографии. А Хёнджин держал в кармане диктофон.  
— А фотографии хорошего качества? Я увижу, какая у нее кожа? У нас в семье нет прыщавых, я и внукам своим не позволю быть с прыщами, — Минхо чувствует, как его отпускает. Он даже палочки вставляет между ног Чану и расслабленно облокачивается.  
— Обижаешь, — Джисон все еще не отрывает руки от ноги Хёнджина, но другой рукой достает из кармана джинс флэшку. — Качество как у фансайтов, можешь рассмотреть все, даже количество нижних ресниц.  
Минхо ловко ловит флэшку и встает с Чана, потягиваясь.  
— Ресницы — это тоже важно, у нас в семье мы все гордимся ресницами. У вас с этим, конечно, не густо. Но лица Чонина и Хёнджина спасают картину.  
— А с моим лицом что, простите? — Джисону тридцать девять, Джисон дуется так же, как дулся в пятнадцать. Что в этом сексуального — Минхо не понять, но бугор в штанах Хёнджина отвратительно растет.  
— Все с твоим лицом замечательно, Джисони, — Хёнджин тянет к себе на колени мужа и утыкается носом в шею. — Особенно люблю видеть его, когда ты кончаешь.  
— Ой не знаю, у Джисона такое лицо смешное, когда он кончает, что я аж засмеялся.  
— Что?  
— Что.

Минхо приходит в себя только когда Джисон перестает истошно орать. Хёнджин стоит на диване и напоминает гладиатора готового к броску. Джисон лежит на полу и машет руками изо всех сторон, стараясь отбиться. Чан отгораживает собой Минхо от Хёнджина и Джисона, но сам выглядит так, словно сейчас заплачет.  
Кажется, как только Минхо ляпнул то, что не следовало ляпать никогда, Хёнджин резко подскочил и скинул с себя Джисона, Чан тоже подскочил, а Минхо, наоборот, пытался отскочить. Споткнулся о Чана и упал, стукнувшись головой.  
Но Минхо уже сидит на стуле, перед ним Чан, а перед Чаном картина из последних дней Помпеи.

— Нам было пятнадцать, Джисон хотел определить свою ориентацию, а я был готов на все, что живее подушки, — Минхо натирает шишку на затылке и кривится. — Это было до того, как вы вообще встретились, так что успокойся, ревнивец.  
— Вот именно, Хёнджини! — Джисон становится на колени и снова включает жалостливые глаза. — Это было только один раз, мы больше этого не делали.  
— Ну, может, если бы я не заржал, и не выплюнул твою собственную сперму тебе в лицо…  
— Минхо, ты лучше не делаешь! — словно Минхо волнуют старания Джисона. Не ему спермой в лицо засмеялись.  
— Это ничего страшного, Хёнджин, вот видишь, я ведь себя спокойно веду, — Чан подходит к Минхо и целует в макушку. Золотой муж, когда хочет.  
— Хорошо, конечно, хорошо, — Хёнджин усаживается на диван, раздвигает ноги и улыбается той самой улыбкой, после которой Минхо снятся кошмары. — Ничего страшного в том, что ты отсасывал Джисону нет. Ведь мы с Чаном спали раза два или три. Возможно, четыре.

— Дорогой, Джисон и Хёнджин ушли. Кажется, они разводятся.  
Кровать под Чаном скрипит, но Минхо делает вид, что спит. С открытыми глазами и недовольным лицом. Он не будет разговаривать с тем, кто сует свой член в инопланетных жаб.  
— Дорогой? Ты же не спишь, — Чан целует в ухо и получает в ухо в ответ. По тому самому, в которое врезал Джисон. — Не надо дуться, пожалуйста. Это было за полгода до того, как Хёнджин встретил Джисона. Хёнджин хотел попробовать, что такое секс, а я был молодым студентом. Мы друг друга знали и доверяли, никаких чувств в этом не было.  
— Поэтому попробовали раз и еще раз, и еще, и еще? — Минхо скидывает с себя Чана и думает, можно ли задушить подушкой, и как быстро это делается.  
— Ну, я был свободен и слишком стрессовал из-за учебы, а Хёнджин — это Хёнджин, — Чан проводит руками Минхо по ногам, прямо как до этого делал на диване Джисон. — Я же люблю тебя, и мы перестали это делать где-то за месяц до знакомства с Джисоном, мне кажется?  
— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, — Минхо нравится смотреть снизу-вверх на Чана, он может прекрасно представить, чем еще в таком положении можно заниматься.  
Чан пробирается руками под кофту и останавливается на боках. Молчит.  
— Это же Хёнджин, — жалостливо отвечает Чан. — И не говори, что тебе с Джисоном не понравилось. Я знаю, что ты любишь глотать только тогда, когда ты вовлечен.  
— Не отрицаю, — Минхо запускает пальцы в волосы Чана и придвигает ближе к себе, — если верить словам Джисона, то эта жаба в постели хороша.  
— Могу сказать, что такие губы Хёнджину достались не просто так, — Чан начинает медленно стягивать с Минхо штаны, — и гибкость. С ростом Джисона гибкость Хёнджина — это то, что нужно.  
Минхо стягивает кофту с себя и касается пальцами губ Чана.  
— Хочешь сказать, он гибче меня?  
— Давай сравним.  
Чан получает оплеуху за то, что смеет сравнивать. Потом получает поцелуй.

— Удивительно, как долго вы спите после примирения, — Чонин сидит за столом и намазывает на тост арахисовую пасту. Феликс и Сынмин едят яичницу, которую сами себе сделали. У Минхо золотые дети, хорошее настроение, и засосы по всему телу.  
— А ты я так понимаю, как зло, не спишь?  
— А его родители из дома выгнали, — Сынмин накалывает на вилку нарезанную морковку, вызывая одобрительную улыбку у Минхо.  
— И за что же? — Феликс уже положил на стол на место Минхо яичницу, кофе и тосты. Минхо чувствует себя таким голодным, словно всю ночь провел в спортзале. Доля правды в этом есть.  
— Они нашли у меня лук под кроватью и выгнали, сказав, чтобы я шел к Чану, раз он так меня звал к вам.  
— А я говорил, что нюхать лук — это плохая идея для слез. У тебя же из комнаты воняло, как из ворот ада. Нужно было просто смотреть грустные видео с щеночками, — Сынмин накладывает Феликсу в тарелку стручковую фасоль и серьезно следит, чтобы тот ее съел.  
— Я не плачу от грустных видео с животными! — Чонин удивительным образом выглядит как тот, кто сейчас заплачет.  
— Тогда почему ты плачешь сейчас? — яичница у Феликса отличная, а Сынмин сделал кофе точно, как Минхо любит.  
— Потому что я хотел у родителей машину получить за то, что они меня расстроили, а получил жить в доме у блаженного папаши и отчаянной домохозяйки! — Чонин давится тостом, а Минхо давит улыбку.

— Я бы не советовал звонить сейчас, Джисону, — читает мысли Сынмин. — Они всю ночь разводились, Джисон кричал так громко, что Чанбин теперь знает, как ты работаешь ртом. К сожалению, Чанбин так страдал, что теперь и мы знаем это. Слава богу, что утром они из-за Чонина помирились и Чанбин не успел услышать, как в этой истории замешан папа Чан. Но они все еще мирятся, и Чанбин едет к нам.  
— Чтобы Чан научился держать свой язык за зубами, — Минхо вздыхает, но улыбается, потому что лицо Чонина все еще грустнее всех драм этого мира, — постелим Чонину в его кабинете.  
— Согласен.  
— Согласен! — Феликс радостно хлопает в ладоши, что, вместе со стонами Чонина, создает лучшую музыку для ушей Минхо.


	6. счастливый конец, грустный конец, одна свадьба и одни похороны

— Почему девочкой с цветочками должен быть я? — Чонин так остервенело дергает розовую рубашку, что у Хёнджина в ответ начинает дергаться глаз. Джисон знает, что его муж на пороге истерики, поэтому пытается намекнуть Чонину заткнуться. — Я похож на девочку? Я маленький? Я ростом уже как папа Джисон, предлагаю девочкой с цветочками быть ему, — способность понимать намеки Чонин потерял еще когда был сперматозоидом, а яйцеклетка намекала ему, что не заинтересована. Чонин так и появился — упорством и всем назло.  
— Чонини, — Хёнджин хватает Джисона за задницу и сжимает так, что у Джисона немного слёзы на глазах, — будем объективны и честны, милее тебя в этом доме только Я, а потом Феликс. Но Феликс выходит замуж, а я отец жениха.  
— Скажи спасибо, что кольца несет Сынмин, а ведь мы могли дать тебе в одну руку корзину с цветами, а в другую коробочку с кольцами, — Джисон перехватывает руку Хёнджина со своей задницы и крепко сжимает. Хёнджин в ответ сплетает их пальцы.

Чонин переключает разрушительную силу на укладку, и любовное держание за руки превращается в хватку смерти от собственного мужа. Веночек начинает сползать с головы Чонина, а Джисон начинает молиться богам. Он молится им уже последний месяц, но сегодня особенно часто — примерно каждый раз, когда Чонин делает вдох, Джисон молится, чтобы они все выжили. Даже Чонин. А после свадьбы Джисон первым убьет собственного сына. Он будет чуваком по имени Авраам и скажет, что ему Бог велел, и кто докажет, что нет. Джисон всегда мечтал заняться косплеем.  
— Вот именно. Сынмин несет кольца и Сынмин шафер, а я девочка с цветочками? И я весь в цветочках и в розовом? На этом этапе я хочу спросить, где моя юбка?  
— Я ждал, что ты спросишь, — стоит Хёнджину отойти и Джисону становится холодно. Как настоящий профессиональный фокусник, Хёнджин отворачивается и поворачивается уже с юбкой в чехле. — Я почему-то был уверен, что ты захочешь пойти в юбке, так что заказал ее именно для тебя. Твой любимый фасон, прямо как у девочек с порно, которое ты любишь смотреть думая, что мы не знаем.

Хёнджин у него такая сука, что член Джисона решает прийти к жизни, вызывая за собой еще и бабочек в животе. Возможно, бабочки — это любовь, но Джисону кажется, что все же это член.

— Я не буду в юбке! — Чонин переходит на ультразвук, и Джисон достает камеру. Моменты отчаявшегося Чонина в их семье коллекционируются и хранятся так же, как моменты, когда Минхо проявил к Хёнджину чуть больше, чем желание убить. У Джисона есть аж два видео с Минхо и три видео с Чонином за все это время.  
— Если тебе не нравится юбка, — Хёнджин улыбается так, что член Джисона решает, что бабочек мало и начинает вызывать в сознании фантазии масштабов Майкла Бэя. Вместо огромных Трансформеров в больной голове Джисона скачет голый Хёнджин размером с небоскреб. — Я подготовил платье. Оно вышитое бисером, нежное как облачко, и с юбкой на полтора метра. Попробуешь?  
— Чонин, не зли папу, — Джисон решает, что пора отвлечься. Еще одна картинка голого Хёнджина, сражающегося с десептиконом, и ему придется вызывать скорую. Кровяное давление в сорок лет — это не шутка.  
— Хорошо, я успокоился. Я донесу этот букет и вы от меня отстанете, — Чонин выпрямляется и делает решительное лицо. Жаль, что их сын не умеет вовремя сдаваться и уже пропустил свой шанс на помилование.  
— Донесешь в юбке, — финально запечатывает Хёнджин, целует Чонина в щеку и уходит из комнаты.  
— А что ты на меня смотришь? — Джисон разводит плечами и поправляет венок на голове Чонина. — Скажи спасибо, что мне теперь надо успокаивать Хёнджина, а не тебе.  
— Словно ты когда-то был против вылизать гланды папе, — бурчит Чонин, но испуганно затыкается. Джисон даже не будет ничего говорить, потому что это абсолютная правда.

— Не могу поверить, дети так быстро растут, а мы так быстро стареем, — Джисон без зазрения совести высмаркивается в платок с золотой росписью «Отец жениха». Он понятия не имеет, где Минхо их взял, и немного в шоке, что Хёнджин на них согласился.  
Его муж провел месяц в истерике, обсуждая с дизайнерами какого цвета должны быть цветы в саду. Джисон ждал океан крови из-за носовых платков с «Отец жениха» и «Отец красивого жениха», но Хёнджин только хмыкнул и даже не откусил Минхо лицо.

— Заведи календарь, поможет, — Минхо говорит, прикрывая нос, и Джисон только заказывает глаза. Словно он не знает, что Минхо сначала плачет соплями, а потом слезами.  
— Заведи душу, может, тогда к тебе люди потянутся, — услужливо добавляет Хёнджин не сводя взгляда с двери, откуда должны появиться Сынмин и Чонин.  
— Я завел Феликса, чтобы у кого-то была душа в этой семье, мне не нужно, — Минхо достает второй платочек, глаза Джисона укатываются дальше. У него самого в кармане уже три использованных и еще восемь свеженьких платков.  
— Дорогой, не говори глупостей. У тебя есть душа, она замечательная, — Чан приобнимает Минхо и неловко улыбается. Джисон мог бы пожалеть Чана, но они предлагали тому не приходить. Впервые в жизни Чан проявил упорство и желание участвовать в их затеях. — И как же Сынмин? У нашего сына золотая душа.

Минхо одаривает Чана таким взглядом, что сентиментальные слезы Джисона сменяются слезами смеха. Если бы он мог жить в таком мире, в каком живет Чан, он был бы очень счастливым и беззаботным валенком, который переживал бы только о том, что подростки не читают его книги. Кто вообще читает книги Чана и почему у них тираж больше ста тысяч, Джисон никогда не узнает. Минхо что-то упоминал о жертвоприношениях, и Джисон просто не хочет знать. Фильмы ужасов убивают его либидо.

— Джисон, булочка моя, — голос Хёнджина вырывает из раздумий, и внезапно Джисон понимает Чонина, согласившегося надеть юбку без дальнейших возмущений. Когда Хёнджин чем-то действительно увлечен — это еще страшнее, чем, когда Чан просит прочитать его книгу и дать честный отзыв, — если ты пропустишь хоть один красивый момент этой свадьбы, ты знаешь, что тебе будет. Одна неудачная фотография — одно удаленное хентай видео с твоего компьютера.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — Джисон вцепляется в камеру и пытается ее держать ровно, хотя руки дрожат, а пот проступает на виске.  
— Чонин слил мне твой пароль еще три года назада. Я посмею все, поэтому держи камеру наготове и перестань пялиться на Минхо с Чаном. Если эта свадьба пройдет так, как мы задумали, я разрешу тебе не только мечтать о тройничке, я помогу его тебе реализовать, — последние слова говорит Хёнджин тихо-тихо, прикусывая мочку уха, и Джисон хочет возмутиться, что думал о феномене продаж книг Чана, но поздно. Майкл Бэй возвращается в его голову теперь с тремя голыми людьми размером с небоскреб и Джисон даже немного завидует трансформеру, с которым они сражаются в его воображении.

— А Чонину очень хорошо с этим венком, юбка вообще отпад, — Джисон делает фото одобрительного лица Минхо, — могу тебя похвалить, Хван Жаба.  
— Я не думал, что у Инни такие интересы, — пришла очередь фотографии глаз-блюдец Чана. Возможно, он покажет ее Чонину, чтобы тот распечатал и применил в своих зловещих целях. Утешит сына за хорошее поведение.  
— Ты имеешь что-то против парней в юбках? — Хёнджин улыбается так сладко, что Минхо отступает от Чана, мудро спасая себя от рикошета. — В нашем доме порицаются токсичная маскулинность и гендерные стереотипы.  
— Конечно, это правильно! — Чан пытается взять Минхо за руку и тепло улыбается, но Минхо все еще мудрее и не подходит. — Я просто не замечал такого за Чонином.  
— Чонин все же наш сын, а не ваш. Но, если ты завидуешь красивой юбке Чонина, я приготовил на всякий случай настоящее платье для Феликса, — и Джисон его видел. Не то, чтобы Джисон разбирался в платьях, но платье которое отливает на солнце радугой, это очень красиво.  
— Платье…для Феликса?  
Приходится отвлечься от удивительно милой улыбки Чонина, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло с Чаном. Минхо пару раз машет у мужа перед лицом рукой и вздыхает, как вздыхают бабки, которым сказали, что нельзя просто так ненавидеть молодое поколение.  
— Чан exe. перестал работать, вы сломали мне мужа.  
— Откуда мне было знать, что Феликс в платье — это то, о чем Чан хочет, но боится думать. Почему вы вообще не завели девочку?  
Минхо бросает идею разморозить мужа и достает новый платочек с «Отец красивого жениха».  
— Мы хотели. Ты не представляешь, как Чан хочет дочку. Мне кажется первые месяцы Феликса Чан искренне верил, что он закроет глаза, поспит, и Феликс станет девочкой. Теперь он просто смирился, но оберегает Феликса, как драконы оберегают принцесс.  
— Мы заметили, — Джисон возвращается к Чонину, который почти дошел до алтаря, и замирает. Страх пробегает холодком по спине.  
— Подождите, разве Чанбин не должен стоять тут, у алтаря, а Чан не должен выводить Феликса?  
— Да, так и есть, — спокойно отвечает Хёнджин, и Джисон выдыхает. Драматическое развитие событий на сегодня отменено. — Сначала мы сделаем все фотографии с проходом Чонина, потом все фотографии с проходом Сынмина, а потом Чанбин станет у алтаря, а Чан поведет Феликса. Так что заткнись и фотографируй.

— Я удивлен, что Сынмин согласился на это сомнительное мероприятие, — Джисон начинает делать снимки Сынмина со скоростью звука, — еще и на лавандовый костюм? И не говорите мне, пожалуйста, о черной магии и заговорах.  
Чан уже ушел за Феликсом, поэтому Минхо может не делать вид, что у него нет книги, в которой описывается рецепт молодости на основе младенцев.  
— Никакой черной магии. Жаба-ага — вуаля, ваш ребенок готов на все.  
— Ты купил Сынмину жабу для лабораторных работ по биологии?  
— Нет, я купил Сынмину жабу, потому что он ее всегда хотел. И мы договорились, что он будет шафером, а я куплю ему жабу. И Сынмин даже согласился назвать ее так, как я хочу.  
Почему-то у Джисона есть предположение, как, но он закрывает глаза и надеется. Зря он не молился эти тридцать минут.  
— И как? — Хёнджин не сдается. Удивительные глупость и отвага.  
— Конечно же, жабу зовут Хёнджин.

— Бинни, как ты? — Джисон просматривает фотографии лица Чанбина и вздыхает. Придется замазывать прыщи. Жаль, что не все могут быть как Хёнджин, Феликс или Чонин. Некоторым приходится быть простыми смертными с щетиной и прыщами. У Чанбина хотя бы нет морщин, чего нельзя сказать о Джисоне.  
— Если честно, я не очень понимаю, что происходит? — Чанбин неловко улыбается, а Хёнджин подходит к их сыну и начинает быстро поправлять волосы.  
— Тебе и не надо понимать, еще не вырос, — Джисон делает идеальную фотографию, на которой видно, с какой любовью Хёнджин смотрит на Чанбина. В такие моменты Хёнджин самый красивый. — Просто слушай родителей и много не дергайся, понял?  
— Да? — Джисон снова молится и благодарит всех тех там за то, что у них есть такой ребенок, как Чанбин. Кто бы еще согласился отдаться полностью в руки родителей и покорно терпеть все?  
— Порой я поражаюсь тому, что у таких, как вы, есть такой ребенок, как Чанбин, — у Минхо в каждой руке по платку. Скоро должны выходить Чан и Феликс.  
— Спасибо, — Чанбин поворачивается к Минхо и кланяется.  
— Ты не должен благодарить, ты должен сказать, что мы замечательные родители! — Джисон отрывается от камеры и тянется отпустить затрещину Чанбину. Затрещина прилетает ему от Хёнджина быстрее, чем он успевает дернуть рукой.  
— Только попробуй тронуть его укладку и я разведусь с тобой здесь и сейчас, у меня лежат документы в машине. Я пришел подготовленный.  
— Быстро все заткнитесь и по местам, — у Минхо уже надломленный голос и один платочек закрывает нос, а другой глаза, — Чан выводит Феликса!

— Мой сын такой красивый, а какие дети красивые будут у Чанбина с Феликсом, — Минхо высмаркивается так громко, что Джисон переживает о том, что случится со звуком в видео записи.  
— Детки? — Чанбин пищит и дергается, словно собирается куда-то бежать. Джисон кладет руку Чанбину на плечо.  
— Не смей двигаться, Бинни, — шепчет он как можно тише, — твой папа Хёнджин все утро находится в состоянии на волосинку от истерики. Если эта волосинка порвется, то будут события восьмилетней давности, когда ты ездил в лагерь на две недели, — Джисон чувствует, как Чанбин под его рукой напрягается и испуганно кивает.  
— Х-хорошо, — Чанбин улыбается и поворачивается к Минхо, лица которого уже и не видно. — Феликс такой красивый сегодня и белый смокинг ему так идет.  
— Спасибо, я старался! — Минхо даже отрывается от платочков, чтобы гордо улыбнуться.  
Одежда Феликса — это единственное, что Минхо отстоял у Хёнджина. Джисон приятно удивлен, что смокинг действительно идет Феликсу и сидит как влитой.  
— Да, неплохой, — сдержанно говорит Хёнджин, что означает одобрение.  
— Конечно неплохой, я подобрал его через Сноу фильтр.  
Этому человеку сорок лет. У него собственная танцевальная студия, двое детей, золотой муж и нездоровая тяга к корейским фильтрам. Джисон все еще не решил, чего он боится больше: потуг Минхо к черной магии или потуг к использованию приложения Сноу каждую секунду жизни. Джисон представляет жабу Хёнджина с фильтром и ударяет себя камерой по лбу вместо фейспалма.

— Привет, папа, — Феликс мило машет рукой всем, подходя к Чанбину, — привет, дяди. Давно не виделись!  
— Ангел, он ангел, — придушенно шепчет Хёнджин, но вовремя вспоминает, — Сынмин, кольца!  
Сынмин послушно выскакивает из-за спины Минхо и подносит коробочку с кольцами, послушно замирая.  
— Феликс, — Хёнджин откашливается и начинает говорить то, из-за чего у Джисона не было секса пять дней, потому что его муж был занят заучиванием и репетициями, — согласен ли ты быть с Чанбином в горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности? Бедности, конечно, не будет, мы об этом позаботимся. Согласен ли ты любить Чанбина, несмотря на то, что он несведущий, как новорожденное дитя, и порой эмоционально заторможенный, как удав. Согласен ли ты любить Чанбина и уважать его семью, быть ему поддержкой и опорой?  
— Согласен.  
— Согласен ли ты жить с нами после свадьбы и наделать нам много красивых внуков?  
— Согласен, — серьезно отвечает Феликс и берет Чанбина за руки, смотря в глаза.

— Чанбин, — теперь пришла пора Минхо, — согласен ли ты любить Феликса каждую минуту своей жизни. Беречь его от всех невзгод и следить, чтобы он оставался в нашем мире, а не отлетел в свой Лала Лэнд?  
— Согласен? — Чанбину бы поучиться уверенности у Феликса, но один смертельный взгляд Хёнджина, и Чанбин вцепляется в руки Феликса.  
— Согласен ли ты на шесть детей и то, что будешь жить с нами?  
— Протестую!  
— Заткнись, Хёнджин, — Минхо сладко улыбается, а Джисон понимает, что это пиздец и будет чудо, если они доведут церемонию.  
— Я согласен, но жить мы должны, наверное, отдельно?  
— В другой жизни!  
— Нет!  
Только Чанбин может отменить войну между Минхо и Хёнджином, успешно переведя все стрелки на себя. По крайней мере, Джисону кажется, что статус вдовы сделает Феликса эффектнее.

— Силой, данной нам Чаном и Джисоном, объявляем вас мужем и мужем, — в унисон заканчивают Минхо с Хёнджином. — Можете поцеловать друг друга.  
Поцелуй Чанбина и Феликса трепетный и неловкий, но ярче тысячи солнц.

Слезы немного затуманивают Джисону вид, но он держится и мужественно смиряется с тем, что сопли текут по губам и их не убрать, потому что руки держат камеру. За этот день он уже столько раз пускал слезу, что проще посчитать часы без слез. Минхо отходит от Чанбина и Феликса и тянется за платочком. Даже Чан украдкой вытирает слезы, не забывая при этом выглядеть абсолютно удивленным и шокированным всем, что тут происходит.  
Внезапно Джисон чувствует, как к его спине прижимаются, потом обнимают, и вот уже Хёнджин заботливо вытирает сопли и целует в макушку.

— Смотрю на них и вспоминаю нашу свадьбу, — мечтательно шепчет ему в волосы Хёнджин.  
— Я тоже вспоминаю нашу свадьбу, ты тогда был такой красивый, что я не мог дождаться окончания церемонии, — Джисон не может сдержать мечтательного выдоха. Сморкаться он тоже не забывает.  
— Ты и не дождался, — Хёнджин проводит пальцем под глазами, убирая слезы, — стоило только священнику отпустить нас, как ты затащил меня в туалет и показал всю свою любовь.  
— Хорошо ведь показал, — Джисон вжимается в спину Хёнджину и игриво трется задницей, — ты тогда кричал мое имя так, как никогда не кричал.  
Хёнджин больно щипает его за зад, Джисон почти взвизгивает, но вовремя замолкает. Тем более руки Хёнджина ложатся ему на бедра и начинают нежно поглаживать.  
— Я был на эмоциях, хорошо?  
— Я же ничего не говорю!  
— А я говорю, — Хёнджин убирает руки с бедер Джисона и отодвигается. — Кто же знал, что твоему отцу так захочется в туалет сразу после церемонии? Он два месяца со мной не разговаривал и краснел, когда я с ним здоровался.

Об этом моменте Джисон тоже старается забыть, но ему легко. В его голове живо воспоминание, как Хёнджин, с красными щеками и еще более красными губами, упирался руками в стенку, а Джисон стоял на коленях и с удовольствием кусал его ягодицы, не забывая работать пальцами. Молодцы те, кто готовятся к свадьбе и все планируют. Единственное, что спланировал к своей свадьбе Джисон, это места, куда он может спрятать пакетики со смазкой.

— Все нормально, со мной отец до сих пор иногда посреди разговора замолкает и впадает в транс. Мне кажется, он завидует моим талантам.  
— Джисон, а можно мне с тобой развестись? Мне стыдно.  
— Нельзя, — Джисон поворачивается к Хёнджину и быстро целует в губы, — где ты найдешь еще такого мужа, который пригласит тебя на авантюрный минет в туалете прямо после свадьбы сына? Если что, талант проносить десять пакетиков смазки все еще при мне.

Хёнджин часто любит делать вид, что он выше всех этих мирских радостей.  
Когда они начинали встречаться, стоило Джисону начать обниматься или потянуться с поцелуями, у Хёнджина начиналась сыпь на нервной почве. Понадобилось всего лет пять-семь, чтобы Хёнджин не стеснялся целоваться и мацать друг друга на публике. Мацал булки Джисона, конечно, с лицом королевы, которая снизошла к рабам. Вот только в кровати потом Хёнджин стонал и вытворял такое, чему позавидовали бы многие мальчики, торгующие собой на перекрестках.  
И вот и сейчас, Хёнджин кривит все еще красивое личико, не стареющее, а только молодеющее. Кривит, но не уходит, а смотрит на Джисона и немного улыбается.

— Я пронес пятнадцать пакетиков и туалет тут отдельной комнатой. Это было одним из основных требований при выборе помещения.

Муж Джисона гений.

— Им так весело, чем они там вообще занимаются? — Минхо сидит за столом, отведенным для родителей, и мстительно смотрит на то, как счастливо смеются их дети. Джисону все равно. Главное, что есть вкусная еда, а у детей есть шампанское, но в пределах. Чонину разрешен только апельсиновый сок и Чонин не рискнет ослушаться, когда знает, что они уже начали присматривать ему машину, как он и просил.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя аллергия на чужое счастье, если оно не касается тебя, — Хёнджин обводит языком красные зацелованные губы и Джисон чувствует гордость за свою работу, — так что можешь пойти и проверить, над чем они там смеются. Поцелуй Феликса и Чанбина за меня.  
— У меня аллергия на тебя, поэтому пойду, пока не чихнул тебе в лицо кулаком, — Минхо быстро целует подозрительно притихшего Чана и уходит проверять детей. Тяжела жизнь курицы-наседки, особенно в отрицании.  
— Я, пожалуй, тоже отойду, — Хёнджин резко встает и уходит в туалет, в котором они только недавно были.  
— С ним все хорошо? — Чан внимательно следит за тем, с какой скоростью Хёнджин выбегает.  
— Нет, он, наконец, не может терпеть и пошел рыдать.  
— Хёнджин пошел рыдать? Но зачем?  
— Потому что Хёнджин сентиментальнее, чем все мы вместе взятые, но принцессы должны держать лица, — Джисон запихивается курочкой и мысленно благодарит Минхо, который гордо вызвался приготовить все сам. — Видимо, он не может больше терпеть, поэтому пойдет сейчас в туалет и будет рыдать минут двадцать, в лучшем случае. Может, конечно, и час.  
Стоит отдать Чану бонусы за дружбу, тот действительно выглядит встревоженным и готовым бежать за Хёнджином.  
— И ты не пойдешь его утешать?  
— Пойду, конечно, но сначала мы обсудим твои дела, — Джисон иногда может быть другом, поэтому он кладет вилку на стол и перестает жевать, — рассказывай, что случилось. У нас тут свадьба, а не похороны.  
— Наверное, нас ждет развод. С Минхо.  
— У вас? Развод? — Джисон давится слюной и честно пытается не ржать. Это не значит, что он не ржет так, что дети начинают бросать на них взволнованные взгляды. — Прости, конечно, но если Минхо не развелся с тобой после твоей первой книги, он не разведется с тобой никогда.  
— Что это значит? — Чан тоже перестает жевать, но Джисон только гладит его по голове и кивает.  
— Ничего, так что продолжай. В чем будет причина развода?  
— Минхо хочет завести кота.  
— Ну, — Джисон завистливо смотрит на баранину и пытается сдержаться. Тяжело быть другом, когда на столе столько еды. — Жаба Хёнджин у вас уже есть, так что кота вряд ли назовут Хёнджином. И вообще не вижу в этом проблемы. У тебя же нет аллергии?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Минхо заводил кота, но не знаю, как ему это сказать.  
— Так и скажи, что не хочешь. Я вот сказал Хёнджину, что не хочу надевать юбку и женское белье, и он меня послушал.  
— А это не было тогда, когда Хёнджин сказал, что будет с тобой разводиться?  
— Ага, как раз тогда, но потом я предложил ему самому надеть юбку и мы помирились много раз, — Джисон не может сдержать глупой улыбки. Минхо называет эту улыбку мордой ленивца, но Джисону плевать. Он вспоминает, как Хёнджин сначала обижался, что он не хочет носить юбку, а потом извинился и сказал, что никогда не будет заставлять делать то, что Джисону не нравится. Хёнджин в юбке и с короной принцессы — самое сексуальное, что видел Джисон за последнее время. Он даже освободил несколько гигабайт на своем компьютере под фотографии Хёнджина.  
— Избавь меня от деталей, умоляю, — уши у Чана красные, как кетчуп на столе. Джисон довольно улыбается. Нельзя услышать Хёнджин и юбка в одном предложении и не задуматься об этом.  
— Ладно, не буду рушить твой хрупкий мир порядочного мужа. Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Минхо заводил кота?  
— Потому что Минхо очень любит котов, — Чан говорит это с таким лицом, с каким дети рассказывают ужастики у костра, — очень. Очень!  
— Теперь я вообще потерял логику, я помню, что Минхо любит котов. У него даже был кот в детстве, мне кажется.  
— Именно! У него был кот, который убежал, когда Минхо было шесть лет! И он до сих пор вспоминает его, Джисон, до сих пор! И иногда плачет по ночам!

Джисон отвлекается от Чана, вспоминает, что сегодня он весь день молится, и молится в этот раз в благодарность за то, что Минхо свело с Чаном. Если бы не Чан, Минхо был бы той самой сильной и независимой с сорока котами. И, в ситуации с Минхо, Джисон боится, что сорок котов — это не преувеличение, а правда. Минхо различал бы каждого кота по усикам и запаху, как минимум, построил бы для них целый дворец, а потом бы выцарапал Хёнджину глаза за то, что у того аллергия на котов.

— Ну, да, Минхо немного одержим фурями….может, наденешь ушки и скажешь, что будешь его котом? Мы можем одолжить.  
— Я бы спросил, откуда у вас кошачьи ушки, но, боюсь, что знаю, — Джисон улыбается, вспоминая отдельную папку на компьютере, посвященную кошачьим ушкам, ему и Хёнджину. — Я не хочу, чтобы Минхо страдал. А вдруг этот кот тоже убежит? А если умрет? Ведь животные болеют и умирают.  
— Дети тоже болеют и умирают, — Джисон делает вид, что не видит горящего взгляда Чана, — а еще они взрослеют, женятся и уезжают из родительского дома. А потом родители сидят в туалете и рыдают. Такова жизнь. Минхо взрослый ребенок, он знает, на что идет.  
— Минхо назвал жабу Хёнджином, а теперь гладит ее каждый день утром и вечером. Минхо слишком любит любых живых существ и слишком легко к ним привязывается.  
Джисон почти говорит, что вряд ли Минхо любит жабу, что есть больший шанс, что Минхо просто наводит порчу на Хёнджина, через жабу. Но передумывает.  
— Мне кажется, ты слишком драматизируешь, — все же он сдается. Джисон набирает полную тарелку рулетиков. Надо успеть наесться прежде чем утешать Хёнджина. — А я в драматизме разбираюсь, поверь. Пусть Минхо заведет кота и носится с ним. Минхо пора узнать взрослую жизнь, ведь животных для этого детям и заводят.  
— Я думал, Минхо завел для этого детей, — Чан следит за Джисоном и тоже набирает себе рулетиков.  
— Нет, Минхо завел детей, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым и чтобы передать в мир его ростки зла, а вот кота Минхо хочет завести исключительно для своей радости. Пусть заведет, может быть, он подобреет.  
— Или будет больше любить кота, чем меня, — Чан все еще звучит грустно, даже с забитым ртом.  
— Прости, друг. Я не могу тебе соврать и сказать, что он будет любить тебя больше, чем кота. Это вряд ли. Но ты можешь скооперироваться с вашими детьми и, возможно, тогда вам достанется немного внимания, — Джисон почти давится, но доедает последний рулетик. — А теперь мне пора идти успокаивать мужа, который, наверное, наплакал ванную слез.

— Папы? — Чанбин подходит к их столу, словно газель, которая знает, что львы жрут газелей, но все равно проходит мимо стаи львов. — А когда можно будет домой? Я устал, Ликси заснул за столом. Нам же завтра в школу, папы.  
— Да ты что, — Хёнджин убирает огурцы с глаз и смотрит на Чанбина так, как обычно смотрит на Чонина, — в школу они хотят, устали они, бедняжки. А мы, думаете, не устали? Мы месяц это все планировали.  
— Я понимаю, но, — Чанбин, кажется, вот-вот, заплачет. Правда, в этот раз Джисон абсолютно на стороне Хёнджина. Как и Минхо, который кивает, убаюкивая Чана. Что сын, что отец, — спать за столом как хобби. — Но я не понимаю, почему вы делаете это. В чем мы провинились. Мы же просто с Ликси поцеловались и он предложил встречаться. Ликси же всего пятнадцать.  
— Ты что, Бинни, мы совсем не злимся, — Джисон улыбается улыбкой, от сладости которой может появиться кариес. — Мы так рады, что вы вместе, что решили сделать вам репетицию свадьбы.  
— Мы ведь должны быть готовы к настоящей свадьбе на сто процентов. Теперь мы знаем, чего ожидать и что улучшить. Так что вы должны быть благодарны, мы очень ответственно относимся к вашему будущему. У вас даже будет медовый месяц — вы поедите к тетушке Чана на неделю. Мы вас отпросили со школы.  
— Эта та тетушка, которая живет в глуши без водопровода и интернета? — возможно, Чанбин собирается упасть в обморок. Все же Джисон любит своих детей, поэтому двигает ногой стул к Чанбину.  
— Именно она, она вас так ждет. У нее есть замечательное стадо овечек, Ликси будет в восторге.  
— Да, Ликси будет счастлив, — Чанбин падает на стул и начинает обмахиваться, попеременно бросая грустные взгляды то на Минхо, то на Джисона. — А вдруг мы в будущем разойдемся и не сыграем свадьбу?

Джисон хватается за сердце и закрывает глаза. Чанбин очень хороший ребенок, но перенял все отсутствие интеллекта у него. Джисону повезло, что с Хёнджином на двоих они имеют хотя бы один мозг. С Феликсом вместе Чанбин даже на один мозг не дотягивает.

— Милый мой Бинни, — Минхо любовно смотрит на спящего Чана, — если вы разойдетесь, то выплатите нам всю неустойку, до копейки. Все деньги, которые мы потратили на репетицию вашей свадьбы и на покупку дома для вас.  
— Вы купили нам дом?  
— Конечно, — Хёнджин гордо заправляет волосы за ухо, — мы купили огромный дом на три этажа. На одном будем жить я и Джисон, на другом Чан и Минхо, а на третьем ты с Ликси. Если вы вздумаете разойтись, вам все равно придется жить вместе на третьем этаже или выплачивать нам этот дом.  
— А где будут жить Чонин и Сынмин? — Чанбин даже в момент — паники заботливый брат, Джисон почти умиляется.  
— Какая разница. Захотят — с нами, не захотят, пусть съезжают. Главное, что вы с нами.  
— Я понял, — Чанбин немного приходит в себя и берет Джисона за руку, — папа, можно нам уже домой? Я, честно, очень устал. Все устали. Сынмин тоже.  
— Ладно, — он же не бессердечный, Джисон целует Чанбина в лоб и помогает подняться, — сейчас вызовем такси и будем разъезжаться. Вы поедете домой, под твою ответственность, и заберете Чана. А мы тут останемся, уберем все, потом приедем домой.  
— Хорошо, — щеки Чанбина снова возвращаются к жизни и становятся приятно розовыми, — а Чонин с вами?  
— А Чонин уже давно не тут, — у Хёнджина дергается глаз, а Минхо кивает, улыбается и ломает вилку. — У Чонина отдых на Гавайях, он улетел час назад, мы все документы ему оформили и сопровождающего оформили. А там его встретит друг со школы. Он переехал в прошлом году и все звал Чонина в гости к себе.  
— А, — Чанбин словно собирается еще что-то спросить, но Джисону становится жаль сына.  
— Бинни, промолчи и иди буди Ликси. Вам пора домой.

Даже когда Чанбин уходит будить Феликса, атмосфера не разряжается. У Хёнджина дергаются оба глаза и нос, а Минхо взялся за ложку. Джисон не может сказать, что не разделяет их чувства. Но он свою злость вылил, когда покупал Чонину билет на Гавайи. Джисон уже давно планировал купить новый рабочий стол. И синтезатор как раз время заменить.

— Если они еще раз подыграют Чонину, — сквозь зубы шипит Минхо, — и помогут ему выиграть, даже сами того не ведая…  
— Мы им сделаем репетицию похорон, — так же мрачно заканчивает Хёнджин.

Джисон мог бы предложить не делать больше ставок и не тягаться с их сыном, но, прежде чем Чонин улетел, они уже успели заключить пари на то, сколько Минхо заведет котов.


	7. семейные драмы, семейные отпуски, семь лет назад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烈娜, которая пишет доклад, и не увидит это до четверга ;Р

— Папа, я хочу в туалет, — Джисон чувствует, как Чонин бьет ногами его сиденье и радуется, что в порыве гениальности они заставили детей разуться.  
— Инни, мы только останавливались на заправке, чтобы ты сходил в туалет.

Хёнджин такой сексуальный, когда ведет машину, что Джисон не может сдержать вздоха. Он чувствует себя тринадцатилетним и влюбленным в соседскую девочку. Она была на пять лет старшее его, но такой красивой, что Джисон не мог спать по ночам. Высокая, стройная, как модель, с длинными светлыми волосами и круглыми голубыми глазами.  
Возможно, у Джисона есть слабость перед высокими и длинноволосыми. Возможно, Джисон мазохист и любит чувствовать себя гномом в истории Белоснежка и семь гномов.  
Вот только соседка никогда не сказала Джисону ничего больше, чем «привет», а Хёнджин его муж. Поэтому Джисон может без зазрений совести пожирать мужа глазами и следить за тем, как руки лежат на руле, как бугрятся вены по запястью вверх. Льняная рубашка открывает грудь Хёнджина не сильно, но на столько, что Джисон может увидеть засос, который он поставил вчера ночью.  
И еще один засос на шее под волосами.

— Но я не сходил, — надобность быть отцом возвращает Джисона от размышлений о том, согласится ли Хёнджин надеть голубые линзы и повязать волосы ленточкой.  
— А что ты, прости, делал тогда в туалете? — жизнь родителей — череда боли и пожертвований. Вместо отпуска, где они бы трахались все семь дней, они едут на море с детьми. Вместо прекрасного профиля мужа, Джисон смотрит на самое несексуально в этом мире — на собственное дитя. — Мы ждали тебя тридцать минут.  
— В туалете по стене полз паук, — Чонин снова ударяет его сиденье и Джисон чувствует, как у него начинает дергаться глаз, — он был такой красивый, я увлекся и начал с ним играть. Я забыл, что хочу в туалет.  
— Паук? — их машина резко дергается, но Хёнджин приходит в себя и снова смотрит на дорогу.  
— Сколько раз мы тебе говорили, Инни, — Джисон перехватывает ногу сына и думает, что у него в шесть лет ноги такими длинными не были. Если через десять лет он кажется самым низким в семье, Джисон заведет еще одного ребенка, но только чтобы тот обязательно был не выше метра шестидесяти, как вырастет. — С пауками нельзя играть. Они могут быть опасными, тебя укусят и нам придется ехать в больницу.  
— Это туда, где ставят уколы и есть острые-острые ножи? — глаза Чонина загораются, а Чанбин начинает бледнеть и отодвигаться, как нормальный ребенок при упоминании больницы.  
— Если ты скажешь, что рад поехать в больницу, — Хёнджин не поворачивается, но звучит строго, — я скажу тебе, что увидеть доктора и сделать укол стоит столько, что подарков ты не получишь ни на Рождество ни на день рождения. Пять лет.

Джисону внезапно резко приходится кашлять, потому что ржать во время воспитательного процесса нельзя. Так их учил Минхо, когда в прошлый раз Джисон смеялся все время, что Чан учил детей как вести себя в торговом центре, где очень много незнакомых людей.  
— Тогда я не хочу в больницу, но я, правда, хочу в туалет. Просто я тогда забыл.  
— Я забыл, что у меня есть сын, — бурчит Хёнджин, но Джисон кладет руку мужу на ногу для утешения. Разумеется, для утешения, а не потому, что Хёнджин в коротких шортах и можно пощупать голую ляжку.

— Нет, я знал, что мы едем с вами и нужно готовиться к худшему, — Минхо хлопает дверью так громко, что Чан морщится, выбираясь следом за мужем, — я приготовил чемодан аптечки, положил на карточку запасные три тысячи долларов, поставил на экстренные номера родителей, скорую и полицию. Но я не угадал, что нужно еще взять и буксир с собой, чтобы загрузить вашу машину и мы хоть куда-то доехали.  
— А при чем тут мы? — Джисон справедливо оскорбляется и чувствует, как Хёнджин прижимает его к себе и целует в макушку. — Чонин захотел в туалет.  
— У вашего ребенка проблемы с почками? С кишечником? Мы останавливаемся уже третий раз за два часа. Вы влили в него пять литров воды?  
— У нашего ребенка проблемы с головой, — когда Хёнджин вот так вот обнимает и прижимает к себе, Джисон чувствует себя ребенком, но не может сказать, что ему не нравится.  
— Джисон! Разве можно так говорить о собственных детях? — Чан просто становится рядом с Минхо, и Джисон не может не думать, что, в отличие от Минхо, у Джисона есть муж, который не против зажиматься на публике. О том, что Хёнджина приходилось за руку выводить в публичные места и заставлять обниматься, пока Хёнджин умолял спасти его от этой пытки, Джисон предпочитает не вспоминать. Однажды у Хёнджина началась икота и не прошла, пока они не вернулись домой.  
— Пока дети в туалете, я могу говорить, что хочу: хоть о порно, хоть о том, что мы с Хёнджином собираемся посвятить пару ночей строго себе и вам придется позаботиться о детях.  
— А мы внезапно стали благотворительной организацией, которая заботится о детях-сиротах? — Минхо так смотрит на Джисона, что приходится вжаться в Хёнджина еще сильнее. В любом случае, в ужастиках в первую очередь всегда убивают истеричных блондинок.  
— А мы взамен пару ночей заберем всех детей на себя, — Джисон подмигивает Минхо и не может не заметить, как загораются глаза друга.  
— Зачем? Мы же едем отдыхать с детьми, — Чан не чувствует, насколько близок к смерти от выскабливания. И Джисон даже поможет. Быть на море, в отпуске и не хотеть провести время с мужем? Один из семи смертных грехов.  
— Затем, что, если ты помнишь, то супружеский долг такой же священный, как и родительский, — Минхо проводит пальцами по шее Чана и тот сглатывает. Джисон не может сказать точно, от страха ли это за собственную жизнь, либо от возбуждения. Но руки Хёнджина на его бедрах и неопознанный упирающийся в задницу объект подсказывают, что не только он находит эту картину сексуальной. Возможно, ему стоит пройтись по жанру эрогуро на аниме портале.  
— Мы будем очень благодарны вам, — уши Чана краснее, чем любимые трусы Джисона, которым уже пятнадцать лет и которые Хёнджин каждый раз отказывается штопать, но потом вздыхает и зашивает очередную дырку, — если вы позаботитесь о детях, пока мы с Минхо будем на свидании.  
— Да, — Хёнджин уже не скрывается и нежно массирует ягодицы Джисона, не забывая говорить самым ехидным голосом — на свидании, конечно. Вот как это теперь называется.

— Папа, а Чанбин плачет.  
— Что?  
Хёнджин тормозит так резко, что Джисон ударяется коленкой о бардачок. Хорошо, что на трассе, кроме их и машины Чана, никого нет.  
— Что случилось? — Джисон массирует коленку, но поворачивается и всматривается в детей. Чонин сидит с лицом ребенка, который заставил родителей сделать уже пять остановок за последние три часа, а Чанбин и правда выглядит несчастно: с блестящими глазами и румянцем на щеках. — Бинни, ты правда плачешь? Почему?

Чанбин никогда не доставляет проблем. Чанбин — тот ребенок, который встает в выходные раньше, чем Джисон и Чанбин. Готовит тосты и заваривает чай. Иногда Чанбин помогает утром собраться Чонину, если тот тоже просыпается раньше. Чанбин всегда знает, что за собой надо убирать и знает, что нужно обязательно идти ко взрослым, если что-то случилось.

Чанбин так редко плачет, что когда это случается, у Джисона есть пять минут на то, чтобы успокоить сына и избежать катастрофы исторических масштабов. Если плачет Чанбин, то ровно через пять минут, словно по сигналу, начинает плакать Хёнджин, потому что у его мужа нездоровая эмоциональная привязанность к их сыну.  
Вот Джисон не плачет, когда Чанбин плачет. Джисон только плачет, если закрывают его любимую хентай серию. Еще Джисон плачет, когда они навещают его родителей. Хёнджин напрочь отказывается заниматься сексом в родительском доме, и это так расстраивает Джисона, что он идет плакаться к родителям в спальню. Его можно понять.

— Что? Бинни, нам не слышно, — Джисон видит, как шевелятся губы Чанбина, но ничего не слышит. Хёнджин за его спиной уже красный и напряженный, время на исходе.  
— Он говорит, что просто хочет в туалет, — Чонин всегда готов, особенно, если в ситуации задействованы слезы.  
— Минхо сказал, что, если мы еще раз остановимся для туалета, он кинет нам в салон пустую бутылку и зальет окна и двери машины снаружи, чтобы мы не смогли выйти или остановиться пока не доедем до океана, — совершенно без задней мысли ляпает Джисон и прикусывает язык, потому что прямо на его глазах тихие слезы Чанбина перерастают в громкие рыдания.  
— Бинни, не плачь, пожалуйста, — голос Хёнджина дрожит, Джисон чувствует, что сейчас сам зарыдает, потому что двоих плачущих он не выдержит.  
— Он говорит, что поэтому и терпел, потому что дядя Минхо очень строго сказал, что в туалет останавливаться больше нельзя, — радостно сообщает Чонин и вся ситуация начинает походить на представление в цирке. Удивительно, как часто родители боятся, что их дети будут плакать, и как часто Джисон боится, что чужие дети будут плакать от его ребенка.  
— Я не хотел в туалет, когда мы останавливались, — Чанбин трет глаза кулаком, — но мы поели хот-дог и у меня почему-то скрутило животик. Я стараюсь терпеть, но мне так больно. Простите, пожалуйста.  
— Что за глупости, Бинни, Минхо шутил. Никто тебя не будет ругать, если мы сейчас остановимся в туалет. А потом мы дадим тебе таблетку, чтобы животик не болел, хорошо? — Джисон дотягивается, чтобы утереть слезы Чанбину, а потом садится обратно и начинает гладить по голове Хёнджина. Быть отцом семьи — такой тяжелый труд.  
— Да, — Чанбин, наконец, перестает плакать, но бледность не уходит, — спасибо большое.  
— Родителей не надо благодарить, — Хёнджин заводит машину и криво улыбается Чанбину, — через пять минут будет заправка с туалетом. Продержишься, супергерой?  
— Да, — Чанбин немного ерзает, но улыбается, и у Джисона отлегает. Пока он не вспоминает, что Минхо сказал, что засунет им всем пробки в задницу, если они еще раз пойдут в туалет.  
— Хёнджини, как ты думаешь, можем ли мы быстрее поехать, чтобы пока Чан едет на положенной старперской скорости, мы уже с Бинни сходили в туалет, сели в машину и не было никаких задержек?  
— Это я и думал сделать. Но когда вы пойдете в туалет, я буду ездить взад и вперед, чтобы Минхо не смог подойти к нашей машине, даже если бы захотел.  
— Мой гений, — Джисон не сдерживается и смачно целует Хёнджина в лоб.

— Поздравляю себя с тем, что добраться к нашему домику понадобилось всего лишь 5 часов, а не двадцать пять, — Минхо выходит из машины, потягивается и выглядит таким счастливым, словно не пытался кинуть в их машину бутылкой воды на ходу за то, что они снова остановились в туалет. Идея Хёнджина постоянно перемещаться, пока Чанбин был в туалете, оказалась гениальной. — Поздравляю вас с тем, что вы все доехали с чистыми штанами и целым салоном.  
— Если бы наши штаны испачкались то только потому, что ты запугал всех до смерти, — Хёнджин не может сдержаться даже когда занят выгружением вещей.  
— У вас есть чувство страха? Я думал, оно умерло в первый день, когда вы встретились, — Минхо так же следит за задницей Чана, как Джисон следит за задницей Хёнджина. Вот что и делает их лучшими друзьями — одни взгляды на жизнь.  
— Знаешь, что? — Хёнджин захлопывает багажник и дает Чонину пакет, дважды подмигивает. Чонин подмигивает в ответ. Чанбин берет рюкзак и подмигивает один раз. Джисон знает, куда это идет. Он тоже подмигивает Хёнджину. — Кто первый доберется до дома, тот и занимает второй этаж.

Бегать с тремя сумками в руках трудно, но возможно. Они практикуют семейный забег вот уже восемь лет и ни разу не проиграли. Что делает Минхо и Чана идеальными мужьями — то, что Минхо до последнего не верит, что они посмеют его обвести вокруг пальца, а Чан верит всему.  
— Увидимся на втором этаже, лошки! — Хёнджин уже открывает двери, поэтому Джисон залетает внутрь не останавливаясь.   
Как хорошо в отпуске.

— Почему мы вообще должны идти на какую-то дурацкую ярмарку? — Джисон бы высказался в более красочных выражениях, но его за руку держит Феликс. Приходится быть родителем и материться мысленно.  
— Потому что Ликси захотел, — Минхо держит за руку Чонина, — а я был бы непротив посмотреть какие специи они тут продают.  
— Вот и шел бы с Ликси? А я был с Чаном, Хёнджином, Сынмином и Чанбином. Мы бы играли в футбол и бейсбол. У нас был бы час мальчиков.  
— Хочу напомнить, что час мальчиков в наших семьях двадцать четыре часа в день, семь дней в неделю, — Минхо так резко останавливается, что Джисон врезается носом тому в плечо, — но Чонин тоже захотел пойти и я ни за какие деньги этого мира не пойду куда-то с Чонином без сопровождения его недалеких родителей.

Минхо говорит шепотом и на ухо Джисону, якобы соблюдая приличие, но Джисон уверен, что их дети все слышат. Еще Джисон уверен, что у Чана и Минхо какой-то суеверный страх перед Чонином после того, как Чонин был у них в гостях на прошлой неделе. Дети играли на улице, Джисон с Хёнджином благородно напивались вином Минхо, пока в дом не вбежали плачущий Феликс и взволнованный Сынмин. Даже Чанбин выглядел неуютно. Не пришел только Чонин, и тогда уже Джисон начал волноваться. Когда Джисон увидел, с какими спокойствием и будничностью Чонин закапывает в землю внезапно умершего хомяка Сынмина, он понял, что сын у них уникальный. Только не понял, плохо ли это или хорошо. Чонин поставил сорванный с клумбы цветочек на могилу хомячка и сказал Сынмину и Феликсу, что все всё равно умрут. Феликс плакал три дня.

— Чонин просто развитый не по годам ребенок, — Хёнджин сказал Джисону, что за сына надо вступаться. Главное выглядеть так, словно уверен в том, что говоришь. — Очень смышленый. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
— Мы поговорим об этом, когда он в подростковом возрасте из-за своей любознательности создаст человеческую многоножку только потому, что видел фильм и ему тоже стало интересно, — Минхо заканчивает, а Джисон молчит только потому что его актерских способностей не хватит на то, чтобы заставить и Минхо и себя поверить, что Чонин не вырастит чем-то страшным. — А теперь пойдемте дальше, дети, вы не голодные? Ликси? Чонин? Ликси! Чонин!

— Я не представляю, как мы могли потерять детей?  
Минхо выглядит так, словно сейчас заплачет. И Джисон может его понять, потому что у него самого слезятся глаза и дрожит губа. Прошло уже сорок минут с тех пор, как Чонин и Феликс исчезли. Джисон где-то читал, что если не найти потерянного ребенка в тридцать минут после пропажи, шансы обнаружения снижаются на девяносто процентов.  
Вот они стояли с Минхо и обсуждали, что Чонин — будущее всемирное зло, вот они повернулись и не обнаружили обоих детей. И если от Чонина такое Джисон мог бы ожидать, но уходить от родителей было совершенно не в духе Феликса.  
— Наверное, они что-то увидели и отошли, — Джисон пытается думать, пытается собраться и решить, что делать дальше. Еще Джисон думает, что надо позвонить Хёнджину и рассказать, что случилось. Вот только страшна реакция мужа. Он не сможет вот так прямо сказать «дорогой, я потерял нашего сына». Возможно, Минхо понимает его, потому что тоже не звонит Чану.  
— Ликси никогда не отходит от меня. Он знает, что в людных местах нельзя убегать от родителей, — с каким-то особенным ядом выбрасывает Минхо, продолжая ломиться через океан людей с настойчивостью ледокола.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Джисон дышит как паровоз. Кто давал право людям с длинными ногами угнетать людей с короткими ногами и так быстро ходить?  
— Я хочу сказать, что без вмешательства Чонина не обошлось. И если мы не найдем наших детей в ближайшие пять минут, я сделаю так, что всю вашу семью накажут за то, что вы не можете воспитывать детей.  
— Ты думаешь, Чонина можно воспитать? — от страха после слов Минхо, Джисон спотыкается. — Диких зверенышей нельзя воспитать, природа и свобода у них в крови!  
— А у меня в крови убийство.  
— Знаешь, что, — нельзя лезть драться с другом на эмоциях, но контролировать себя сложно. — Подожди, забудь. Это разве не пожарная машина едет в конец ярмарки?  
— Да, это она. Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам нужно туда.  
— Кажется мне, что лучше нам бежать.

Джисон ожидает увидеть пожар. Ожидает увидеть крики людей, возможно, кровь и жертвы. Чего он не ожидает увидеть, так это Чонина, сидящего на плечах у пожарника, и радостно размахивающего руками. С другой стороны, это Чонин, и почему Джисон вообще ожидал что-то другое.

— Чонин, а где Феликс? — Минхо переходит на ультразвук, и Джисон немного морщится. Узел внутри развязывается. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Феликс будет где-то рядом.  
— Папа, я тут! — Феликс выглядывает из окна пожарной машины с лицом абсолютного счастья. — Мне дали порулить! Папа, я вожу машину!  
Удивительно, как Минхо не вырывает дверцу в спешке добраться до сына. Пока Минхо рыдает и смачивает футболку Феликса соплями, Феликс только гладит папу по голове и дарит всем солнечную улыбку.  
— Папа, я тоже хочу! — Чонин дергается так резко, что у бедного пожарника жизнь перед глазами проносится. Но Джисон знает своего ребенка, поэтому только с готовностью принимает Чонина, пикирующего в его руки.  
— Вы отцы этих вот детишек? — со спины подходит полицейский, и Джисон сглатывает. А могут лишить родительских прав за то, что дети потерялись?  
— Да, — как единственный не плачущий родитель, Джисон берет обязанность общаться на себя, — Чонин — это мой сын, а Феликс — сын Минхо. Это вы их нашли? Огромное спасибо. Мы тридцать минут их искали, не знали, что делать.  
— То, что вы не обратились в полицию сразу — это плохо, и я хотел бы сделать вам выговор. Но то, что вы научили детей, как себя вести, если они потерялись, очень похвально, поэтому сегодня обойдемся без лишней волокиты.  
— Мы научили их как себя вести? — Джисон чувствует себя таким дурачком. И, судя по лицу полицейского, выглядит он тоже дураком.  
— Конечно, научили! — Минхо перестает рыдать и теперь просто крепко держит Феликса. Феликс уже немного бледный и улыбается болезненно, но Минхо хватку ослаблять не собирается. — Ликси знает мой номер, знает номер Чана и знает, что подходить можно только к полицейским!  
— Дядя Минхо! — Чонин ползает по Джисону как маленькая обезьянка, но лучше отбитые почки, чем отсутствие сына. — Вообще-то, это я спас Ликси! Он увидел щенка и побежал за ним, а я побежал за ним. Потом мы не нашли вас.  
— Феликс! — Минхо сжимает Феликса еще сильнее и Джисон готов поверить, что кишки могут выйти через рот. — Нельзя убегать за собаками.  
— Но это же собаки! Они же не плохие дяди!  
— Но ты потерялся из-за собаки, поэтому за собаками и кошечками мы тоже не бегаем, понял?  
— Кхм, — полицейский выглядит очень озадаченным, к сожалению, не он первый, не он и последний. На этом этапе жизни Джисон начинает думать, что может сам работать полицейским. Учитывая то, как часто они теперь видятся. — Чонин начал кричать «Пожар, звоните 911». Люди испугались, и позвонили в 911. Разумеется, я приехал вместе с пожарной службой и встретил их. За дезинформацию полагается штраф, но дезинформации никакой не было. Чонин объяснил, что они потерялись и попросил найти вас.  
— А мы увидели пожарную машину и побежали за ней, — Джисон перехватывает Чонина за ногу и поднимает перед глазами. — Было чувство, что найдем вот этих двух тут.  
— В фильмах пожарники всегда спасают котиков, — кажется, Чонину не так уж неудобно висеть на одной ноге головой вниз, — а раз они спасают котиков, то могут спасти и меня с Феликсом.  
— И ты это придумал сам? — полицейский смотрит так, словно не знает, восхищаться Чонином или быть обеспокоенным тем, как Джисон держит собственного сына.  
— Конечно. Папы слишком глупые, а Минхо и Чан меня боятся. Мне только Чанбин говорил, что пожарники и полицейские — это единственные дяди, к которым можно обратиться маленьким детям.  
— Да вы что, — Джисон представляет, насколько красным он выглядит. Когда собственный ребенок называет тебя глупым, заставляет задуматься о жизни. Вот только Чонин называет глупыми всех, кто не Чанбин. Даже Чана и Минхо, но они об этом не рассказывают, чтобы Минхо не обижался. — А кто такой Чанбин?  
— Наш старший сын, — спешит ответить Джисон прежде, чем полицейский подумает, что Чанбин — это какой-нибудь третий любовник в их очень странной семье.  
— Есть какие-то еще вопросы или мы можем идти? — Минхо опускает Феликса на землю. Бедный ребенок шатается на ногах, но послушно держится за руку отца.  
— Мне будут нужны ваши айди и вам нужно будет подписать пару документов, но на этом все.  
— Спасибо, дядя полицейский! — Феликс прыгает на месте, а Чонин взбирается Джисону на плечи и тоже радостно машет рукой. — Спасибо, дяди пожарники, вы такие классные и сильные. Красивые почти, как мой папа Хёнджин, но я вам его не покажу, потому что вы в него влюбитесь и он бросит папу Джисона!  
— Джисон, — Минхо снова возвращается к угрозам шепотом, — дай мне свой айди и уведи своего ребенка от греха подальше. Я не хочу видеть лицо полицейского, когда Чонин начнет рассказывать свою любимую историю, как появляются дети, но как иначе появился он, потому что его папы геи.  
Впервые Джисон просто послушно следует указаниям Минхо.

— Мне кажется, я постарел на десять лет, — прошло уже два часа, но Чонин так и не слез со спины Джисона. Джисон думал, что он выносливее, но, оказывается, выдержать секс марафон с Хёнджином легче, чем носить шестилетнего сына два часа на спине.  
— Я постарел на все сто, — Минхо спокойно идет с Феликсом под руку, и Джисон почти завидует, но вспоминает, кто у него сын. Нести Чонина на спине — самый вероятный способ доставить ребенка домой. — После такого дня мне нужны маски, массаж и бутылка вина. А еще мне нужно, чтобы никто не узнал о том, что сегодня произошло.  
— Почему? — у Джисона от Хёнджина нет секретов, поэтому он никогда не понимал комплексы Минхо. Нормально, если твой муж знает, что ты что-то сделал не так. Ведь ты связываешь свою жизнь с человеком, а не картинкой.  
— Потому что дядя Минхо хочет быть супер папой, — Чонин, который вроде бы как уже дремал, разумеется, не спит, — и поэтому он попросит нас молчать, чтобы никто не знал о его ошибках. Прямо как тогда, когда на празднике вместо виноградного сока, он налил мне и Бинни вино.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Инни? — Джисон пытается посмотреть в глаза Чонину, но это не очень удобно. — О чем ты говоришь сейчас?  
— О своем сне, конечно, — Чонин дергает Джисона за волосы, зная, как он это ненавидит, — а ты о чем подумал?  
Джисон не Хёнджин. Он не умеет раскалывать детей одним взглядом разочарованного родителя. Поэтому он только вздыхает и смотрит на Минхо.  
— Хорошо, мы промолчим. Но Ликси?  
— Мы с Ликси договорились, что это наш маленький секрет, чтобы папа Чан не плакал, — Минхо выглядит таким довольным, что Джисон испытывает острое желание нагадить, — да, Ликси?  
— Да, пап!  
— Но мы не договорились! — Чонин только потому настоящий сын Джисона, что остро чувствует, когда отец хочет кому-то нагадить, и с радостью помогает это реализовать.  
— Два лишних часа на приставке и можешь забрать любую игрушку Сынмина, — Минхо говорит это с такой обыденностью, что даже не самый умный Джисон начинает понимать, что сны Чонина, возможно, не сны, и, возможно, происходят с некой периодичностью.  
— Нет, я уже забрал все лучшие игрушки Сынмина, — подтверждает его догадки Чонин, — а то, что ты купил Сынмину недавно, мне не нравится. Я скажу… Ты везешь меня, Чанбина, Феликса и Сынмина в аквапарк и водишь на все аттракционы, которые я выберу.  
— Но мы ведь и так собирались туда?  
— Да, но мы собирались все вместе. Зачем мне там папы? Вы с Чаном нас отвезете и будете делать все, что я попрошу. А Хёнджин и Джисон пусть что хотят делают.  
Видно, как Минхо внутри умирает, но Джисон не может сдержать довольной улыбки. Он уже продумал десять тысяч видов занятий с Хёнджином наедине. Осталось уговорить на секс на пляже.  
— Ты не против, Джисон? — Минхо умоляет глазами быть против, но Джисон улыбается во все тридцать два.  
— Конечно, я только за. Пусть детки радуются, что может быть лучше, чем день в аквапарке, да, Инни? — Джисон гладит Чонина по ноге и уже представляет, как они дойдут домой и он все расскажет Хёнджину.  
— Лучше дня в аквапарке ничего нет, папочка, — Чонин радостно щебечет, а потом наклоняется к самому уху Джисона, — за то, что я убираю Минхо и Чана на день, вы купите мне мотоцикл.  
— Заметано.


End file.
